Tapmancs lelke
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Ez a történet Sirius Black életét meséli el. Felölelve életének azt a szakaszát, amely tragédiák sorozata.Barátai halálát, azkabáni fogságát és a szökése utáni eseményeket öleli fel, egészen a lepel mögé való beeséséig.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Fejezet - James és Lily halála után…**

Ó, én szentimentális, naiv bolond! Kiáltani, üvölteni, sikítani szeretnék, de nem tudok, pedig úgy szaggat belül a fájdalom, hogy majd bele halok. Miért kellet nekem felajánlani? Miért? Ezt a kérdést hajtogatom magamban, de nem tudom a választ. Miért mondtam azt, hogy Peterre bízzák a titkukat és, ne rám. Ó, Tapmancs, te koszos gyáva korcs! Igen az vagy! – gyötröm magam ekképp. De soha többé nem tudom meg nem történté tenni, soha. Ekkor már zokogok, semmi nem tudja tartóztatni könnyeim, a torkom elszorul, levegőt is alig kapok, és legszívesebben meghalnék, de nekem még ez sem jut. Legyek átkozott örökre.

Órákon keresztül folytak a könnyeim, de aztán a végső elkeseredést egy másik intenzívebb érzés, a düh váltotta fel, amely olyan erővel kezdett lángolni bennem, hogy felvonítottam. Olyan állati üvöltésbe kezdtem, hogy szinte még az éjszaka is beleremegett. A düh emésztő lángjain át, ami szemem elborította csak egy ember arcát, láttam, akit James, Rémus és én minden bántástól, bajtól megvédtünk, aki olyan volt, mint a testvérünk, és most mégis elárult mindhármunkat. Ó, Peter! Hogy tehetted? Hogy lehettél ilyen gyáva? Hogy állhattál annak a kígyószerű szörnynek a szolgálatába, és mióta kémkedsz neki? Milyen jutalmat ígért neked? De nem fontos Féregfark, mert ma én Sirius Black megöllek. Nem menekülsz.

E gondolatok közepette már fekete kutyaként nyargalok az éjszakában, hogy megfizessek annak a rühös patkánynak az árulásáért. Ó, Peter, ha tudnád, hogy ebben a pillanatban jobban gyűlöllek, mint annak idején, azt az átkozott zsíroshajú szemetet, Pitont! Ó, ha tudnád, hogy nemsokára széttépem azt a szánalmas patkány testedet, de nem kell attól tartanod, hogy sokat szenvedsz, esküszöm nem!

Akkor végre megláttam. Sietős léptekkel hagyta el a házát, reszketett a félelemtől. De nem tudott rám hatni, morogni kezdtem, hátrafordult, és szinte megkövült, amikor felismert. Addigra már visszaváltoztam, és megvetve néztem rá, éreztem, hogy elhatalmasodik rajtam a gyűlölet. Vissza akartam fojtani, hogy józanul tudjak gondolkodni, cselekedni, de nem bírtam.

Ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen csak rászegeztem volna a pálcám, és kimondtam volna rá a halálos átkot, teljesen elborult az agyam, és egyszerűen csak rárontottam. Ütöttem-vertem teljes erőből, és közben azt kiabáltam.

Miért! Miért! …

Peter pedig csak vinnyogott, mint egy szánalmas patkány.

De egyszer csak magam sem tudom, hogy történhetett kiszabadult a kezeim közül és felállt. Kés vett elő, de ahelyett, hogy nekem rontott volna vele, ördögi vigyorral a képén levágta az egyik mutató ujját. Ekkor észre vettem, hogy jó pár mugli az utcán téblábol, és minket figyel, s volt köztük olyan, akit ismertem. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy már hajnalodik, és sok mugli most indul munkába. De nem volt időm, se Peter előbbi tettén gondolkodni, se a muglikon, mert ő váratlanul pálcát rántott, de már nem tudtam mit tenni. Hirtelen robbanás rázta meg az utcát, és hallottam a muglik jajveszékelését, de cselekedni képtelen voltam, mert a világ elsötétült.

Mikor magamhoz tértem mutogató, sápítozó muglik és temérdek minisztériumi auror vett körül, és akkor tudtam, hogy elvesztem. Ártatlanul az Azkabanba kerülök, és ott leszek örökre, élve eltemetve. Nem tudtam, mit érezzek, ezért magamat is meglepve elnevettem magam. Úgy nevettem, mint egy őrült, akinek minden mindegy.

Az aurorok megragadtak és a Minisztériumba vittek, ahol kikérdeztek, és megkínoztak. A végén már nem érdekelt semmi, csak az, hogy hagyjanak békében meghalni. De valahogy mégsem veszett el minden erőm, és kitartottam amellett, hogy ártatlan vagyok, de a bizonyítékok ellenem szóltak, így elitéltek.

Életfogytiglan az Azkabanban. A gondolat megrémített, de nem tudtam tenni ellene semmit. Fohászkodtam, azért, hogy az ítélet megváltozzon, és végül megkapjam a feloldozó dementorcsókot, amely kegyetlenebb bárminél, de akkor legalább nem kéne éreznem, ezt a szaggató érzést a mellkasomban, mert többé nem lenne lelkem. A halál azonban messze elkerül, pedig most hogy örülnék neked kaszás.

Ehelyett nyílik az ajtó, erős kezek ragadnak meg, egy cellába visznek, ahol sötét van, és hideg. Számomra már csak ez marad, míg az életem így, vagy úgy véget nem ér.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet – A gyötrő hideg**

A halálfélelem lett úrrá rajtam, mikor a kámzsás, csuklyás alakok lekísértek az azkabani cellámba, és az addig sokak által nagyképűségnek hitt vakmerő bátorságom teljesen elpárolgott, amikor először éreztem egy dementor hideg, szívet megdermesztő leheletét. Úgy éreztem, majd bele őrülök, amikor elkezdtek felszínre törni a legrosszabb emlékeim és félelmeim, fejem és a mellkasom majd szétszakadt.

Láttam a szüleim megvető arcát, amikor kiderült, hogy a Griffendélbe kerültem és nem a Mardekárba, és az első fagyos és veszekedéssel teli karácsonyt, ami ezután otthon fogadott. Láttam apám dühtől eltorzult arcát, amint erőszakkal próbál rávenni arra, hogy viselkedjek úgy, ahogy az egy halálfaló gyerekéhez illik és ne úgy, mint egy irgalmas szamaritánus, aki megvédi a gyengéket.

De tovább nem özönlöttek az emlékek, mert lökést éreztem a hátamon, és egy nyirkos, koszos padlóra zuhantam. Reszketve próbáltam felállni és körül nézni, de a rossz emlékek csak özönlöttek, és a megrázkódtatástól görnyedve, rázkódva kuporodtam össze a padlón. Csendesen zokogni kezdtem, és hamarosan elnyomott az álom.

Arra ébredtem, hogy a szomszéd cellában valaki eszeveszettül, az őrület kétségbe esett hangján üvölt és teljes erőből puszta kézzel, kaparja a falat. Hallottam a körme csikorgását, ahogy reményvesztetten keresi a nem létező kiutat. Ekkor baljós gondolatok férkőztek tompa agyamba arról, hogy teljesen őrülten tépkedem a hajam, elvesztem a józan eszem, és törött lélekkel vegetálok itt, amíg valamelyik dementor meg nem „ajándékoz" jeges csókjával.

Ettől elborzadva elkezdett érlelődni bennem az a gondolat, hogy nem akarok megtébolyodni, mert nem vagyok gyilkos, ártatlan vagyok, igen is ártatlan. És ekkor eszembe jutottak az előző napok szörnyűségei. Könnyek gördültek le az arcomon percek alatt elárasztva az arcomat és ruhámat, de nem törődtem vele.

Kavargó gondolatok ömlöttek és törtek utat a fejemben megállíthatatlanul. Először Lily és James az esküvőjükön, ahogy boldogan a jövőjüket tervezték, ezután felrémlett halottsápadt arcuk, amint holtan feküdtek a házuk padlóján, és végül a kis Harry, amint elhagyatottan, tágranyílt smaragzöld szemekkel pislog az őt körülvevő sötétségbe kilátástalanul. De ekkor megint, mint jeges karmok, ragad meg a hideg jelezvén, hogy a dementorok elkezdték napi kínzásukat, ami abból áll, hogy kegyetlen erővel próbálják kiszakítani az emberből a jót, de nem adom fel, hanem görcsösen kapaszkodom a felejthetetlen roxforti éveim emlékeire, amelyek némi reménnyel és erővel töltenek fel. Mivel a dementor nem tudott mit kezdeni újdonsült „erőmmel" ezen a napon, hamar békén hagyott.

Újra egyedül voltam, és újabb emlékek jutottak eszembe. Felvillantak a boldog, féktelen kviddics meccsek, amelyeket Jamessel vívtunk, Remus és Peter bátorító szavai minden játék előtt, a közös csínytevések, és felhőtlen nevetések. De mindez a múlt, amit már nem lehet visszahozni újra, mert örökre elveszett.

Ó, kedves Remus ugyan mi lehet most veled! Mit érezhetsz? Mit gondolhatsz most rólam? Biztosan tudom, hogy most gyűlölsz, és megvetsz, de honnan is tudhatnád, hisz csak négyen tudtuk arról, hogy ki a titokgazda Lily, James, Peter és én. Bárcsak elmondhatnám neked, vagy Albusnak az igazat! Bárcsak hinnétek nekem! De ez csak hiú ábránd, soha nem hinnétek el, amit mondok, mert a szemetekben most egy aljas szenét gyilkos vagyok, aki elárulta a barátait és most bűnhődik érte.

Nem bírtam tovább. Úgy éreztem valamit tennem kell, mert menten megőrülök. Hirtelen eszembe jutott valami, és erőteljesen koncentrálni kezdtem, minden idegszálam megfeszült. Sok keserves koncentrálással töltött perc után sikerült kutyává változnom, így jobban el tudtam viselni a dementorok dermesztő közelségét, de sajnos nem tartott sokáig, mert nem volt pálcám, amivel tartósabb átalakulást tudtam volna elérni. Így hamarosan visszaalakultam, de előtte még egy keserveset vonítottam, amivel csak azt értem el, hogy két dementor bejött és nagy rémületemre most egy hang is megszólalt a fejemben, az egyik sötét démoné.

Vészjósló magas hangon a következőket mondta miközben szorongatott.

- Black, na mi van, az idegeid máris felmondták a szolgálatot? De ne aggódj, ha így folytatod, hamarosan megváltást nyersz. Akarod most rögtön? – szólt és halálos hörgéssel visszhangzó, sátáni kacajba kezdett.

Kisidő után elhagyták a cellámat, és én remegve kuporogtam a padlón, üresen, kilátástalanul meredtem a semmibe, míg el nem ájultam. A kavargó ködön, ami rám borult még láttam a nevető barátaim reményt keltő arcát, de ezeket hamarosan kavargó rémálmok váltották fel, amelyek az örök kilátástalan reménynélküli sötétség ígéretével kecsegtettek, amiből nincs visszaút, nincs élet.

A következő évek így teltek, peregtek, mint homokórában a szemek, és megtapasztaltam milyen örök a gyötrelmes hideg sötétség ereje, amely lassan-lassan elemészt végleg.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Fejezet – A látogató**

Keserves öt év telt el a végzetes események óta, Voldemort halála óta, és még mindig élek. Az, hogy ez jó, vagy rossz azt magam sem tudom. Más rabok már rég meghaltak, vagy megőrültek, de én mégis kitartok. Nem tudom, hogy hogyan, és miért, de nem adom fel. Abba kapaszkodok, hogy ártatlan vagyok, egyszer kiderül az igazság, és kiszabadulok. Ezt súgja legalábbis az a kis hang a lelkem mélyéről akkor, amikor kétségbe esek és, reménytelenül reszketek a cella valamelyik sarkában. Elmém és lelkem még mindig épp, legalábbis a mágiaügyi miniszter, és az aurorok álmélkodásaiból ezt szűröm le mindenegyes alkalommal, amikor a rabokat ellenőrzik, és hitetlenkedve rázzák a fejüket, ha értelemtől csillogó szemembe néznek, vagy értelmes összefüggő mondatokkal válaszolok értelmetlen kérdéseikre.

Ezen az éjszakén magam sem tudom hogyan, de először az óta mióta az Azkabanban vagyok a gyötrő álmok helyett a legeslegjobb roxforti éveim sejlettek fel. Ezek közül is a legutolsó volt a legemlékezetesebb. A Fekete- tó partján ültünk mi négyen, a Tekergők, és nevetünk James valamelyik idétlen viccén, Peter ügyetlenkedésén, vagy az én valamelyik megjegyzésemen. Álmomban hangos nevetésbe kezdtem, de ekkor egy régen hallott ismerős hang zökkentett ki a kellemes álmomból.

Jót szórakozol? Te mocskos áruló! – mondta a most már határozottan ismerős, de mégis ismeretlen hang, mert a tónus és a szavak nem illettek az amúgy mindig kedves, és nyugodt férfihoz.

A hang tulajdonosa ugyanis Remus Lupin volt, aki most gyűlölettel vegyes szánalommal nézett rám a cella tőlem legtávolabbi sarkából. Felültem a rozoga, szúette, molyrágta ágyon. Rámeredtem Remusra, és hosszú percekig csak néztük egymást, mert egyikünk se tudott megszólalni. Nekem a döbbenet, neki pedig valószínűleg az undor, amit irántam érzett, szorította el a torkát, de aztán hirtelen teljes erőből rámvetette magát szavakkal, és puszta kézzel egyaránt.

Hogy árulhattad el őket! – tajtékozta dühtől eltorzult arccal, miközben ütött, ahol ért.

Nem védekeztem, hagytam, hadd élje ki bánatát, fájdalmát, és ő folytatta.

Miért vezeted oda! Miért! – üvöltötte.

Ekkor már fojtogatott, alig kaptam levegőt, könyörögni kezdtem.

Re… mu… s! – próbáltam akadozva, de ő nem engedett, ehelyett tőle szokatlanul, gúnyosan megjegyezte.

Na mi van Sirius a dementorokat kibírod, de egy kis mókától megriadsz. Ó, ó, ó sírvafakadtál! Most már persze bánod, mi? Ekkor persze nem bántad te koszos, rühös korcs!

Ekkor már nem szorongatott, hanem fölöttem állt és rugdosott teljes erejéből. Próbáltam határozott hangon megszólalni, de csak remegő, rekedt hang jött ki a torkomon.

Remus, kérlek! Hallgass meg! Nem én…- próbáltam volna mondani, de kíméletlenül félbeszakított.

Ó, most persze tagadod, mi! Teljesen idiótának nézel! Elárultad őket pedig megbíztak benned! Lily és James megbízott benned! Rád bízták az életüket, és a kis Harry életét is, de te mégis elárultad őket! Miért! Miért! Miért! – őrjöngött tovább, miközben teljes erejéből rázott, de én csak zokogni bírtam, és ezt ismételgettem.

Nemén voltam! Nem én voltam! – bizonygattam kétségbe eseten, de hiába.

Remus egy idő után elengedett, de továbbra is gyűlölettel méregetett. Én az összekuporodtam az ágyon, és reszketem, de végül még is tettem egy utolsó próbát.

Remus, kérlek hallgass végig! Kérlek! – kezdtem nyugodt, halk hangon. Nem én… - de megint félbeszakított.

Nem! Nem tudsz olyat mondani, ami érdekelne. Egy torzult korcs vagy, egy sötét lelkű, körmönfont szemétláda, aki bármire képes. Végeztem veled Sirius Black, örökre, nem ismerlek többé. – mondta most már higgadt, semmitmondó, síri hangon.

Ezután hátat fordított nekem, kopogtatott hármat az ajtón, majd a dementorok ellenőrizték, és kiengedték a cellából. Próbáltam utána kiabálni, de ez mind hasztalan volt. Zokogva visszaroskadtam az ágyra, és ekkor megértettem, hogy minden kiút, amibe reménykedtem elveszett, mert minden reményem, az egyetlen még élő igazi barátom, Remus elhagyott örökre.

Napokig ott hevertem, alig ettem valamit, és hagytam, hogy a dementorok gyötörjenek. Nem változtam át kutyává, hogy enyhítsem a kínt, mert minden reményem elhagyott. A következő évek így teltek el felettem, reménytelenül, az újra kezdés esélye nélkül, de a halál mégsem ragadott el, és egyre inkább úgy éreztem, hogy még tartogat valamit számomra az élet valahol a távoli jövőben. Ez új erőt adott ahhoz, hogy folytassam elátkozott életemet, itt az Azkabanban addig, amíg a feladat meg nem talál, és új célt nem ad. De a feladat még váratott magára…


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Fejezet – Újságcikk és feladat**

Hét év telt el azóta, hogy Remus meglátogatott, és összesen tizenkettő azóta, hogy itt raboskodom. Ez a tizenkét keserves év, amely teljesen megkeményített, úgy érzem, már semmi nem okozhat örömet, soha. Ezen a reggelen a kis Harry jutott eszembe, aki már nem is olyan kicsi, hisz már tizenhárom éves lesz nemsokára. Bárcsak ismerhetnélek, veled lehetnék, szerethetnélek, de én itt vagyok bezárva és, még ha tudnád is, hogy ki vagyok, amit kétlek, utálnál. Na, mindegy úgysem fogunk soha találkozni, ebben nem is reménykedhetek.

Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok kergették egymást a fejemben, mikor málázásomból Caramel, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter hangja zökkentett ki, aki épp szokásos ellenőrző körútját tartotta.

Á, Black! Hogy vagyunk ma reggel? – szólt gúnytól csöpögő mézes-mázos hangon, kezében idegesen szorongatva a Reggeli Próféta egyik példányát.

A körülményekhez képest jól. És maga? – feleltem tőlem szokatlanul udvariasan.

Jobb szeretnék inkább máshol lenni, de sajnos ez is a munkámhoz tartozik. – mondta kicsit beletörődve.

Azt elhiszem – válaszoltam gúnyos mosollyal a képemen. Ez taszíthatta, mert elfordult tőlem. Láttam, hogy távozni készül, de még utána kiáltottam.

Szüksége van még arra az újságra? Ha nincs, szeretném elkérni, mert nagyon ritkán tudok hozzájutni ilyesmihez – kértem udvariasan.

Hát…- csóválta a fejét a miniszter. - Nem tudom, mi szüksége van magának erre, de nem bánom, megkaphatja – válaszolta kicsit csodálkozva.

Odaadta az újságot az egyik dementornak, aki odaadta nekem. Caramel eközben távozott, de még ellőtte motyogott valamit, hogy „ez hihetetlen, hogy még mindig ép", de én ezzel már nem törődtem. Az újságot az ölembe vettem, és miközben a szegényes reggelimet fogyasztottam, lapozgatni kezdtem. Először unottan végig lapoztam, de semmi érdekeset nem találtam, majd elkezdtem tüzetesebben átnézni a lapot. Elkezdtem olvasni a címlapon lévő cikket, amely egy családról szólt, valami Weasleyékről- nem volt ismerős a név -, akik valami buta játékon pénzt nyertek. - _Legalább valakinek szerencséje van_- gondoltam magamban.

Egy ideig még olvasgattam az újságot, már ép félre akartam dobni, amikor ismét a címlapra vándorolt a tekintetem. Amikor megláttam a családról készült képet felugrottam a hirtelen jött erős érzelem hullámtól, mert a képen, egy fiú vállán nem más volt, mint egy patkány, de nem akármilyen patkány, hanem az a példány, aki miatt tizenkét éve itt szenvedek: _Peter Pettigrew_.

Mikor felugrottam a maradék ennivalóm kiömlött, én magam pedig önkéntelenül is felkiáltottam. Nem tudtam, és nem is akartam a fellángoló indulatomnak megálljt parancsolni, mert már régóta szunnyadt bennem. Csak őrjöngve üvöltöttem, és egyre csak az a kép járt a fejemben, az a fiú, és a vállán Féregfark. Ekkor megint éreztem a hideget, és már nyílt is az ajtó. Három dementor lebegett be és hörgött vészjóslóan.

Mi ez a lárma Black? – kérdezte az egyik gúnyos, távoli hangon és közelebb jött, de én nem tudtam felelni, mert a maró jég a mellkasomat mardosta, és szinte levegőt sem tudtam venni.

Semmi közötök hozzá ti… - préseltem ki magamból, de nem tudtam befejezni a szokásos gúnyos megjegyzésemet, mert a szorongatásuk erősebb volt, mint valaha.

Hagy… ja… tok – hörögtem akadozva, mert az emlékek úgy özönlöttek, hogy majd megfulladtam. Fojtogatott.

Láttam újra a szüleim megvető arcát, dühös tekintetüket, Lily és James holttestét, és végül Remus dühös arcát, amikor meglátogatott itt, a börtönben. De mind közül ez fájt a legjobban, és kétségbe esetten kiabálni kezdtem.

Remus! Remus! Nem én voltam! Kérlek, segíts! – kiabáltam szinte már öntudatlanul.

A dementorok jeges kacagása visszhangzott a fejemben, és végül elmerültem a kínzó sötétségben, amely rémálmokkal, és jeges rémülettel volt tele.

Álmomban a Roxfortban voltam, ahol először egy patkányt láttam rohanni, majd a patkány átváltozott az önelégült arcú Peterré, aki egy vérző, sebzett kamasz fiú fellett, állt gúnyosan kacagva. _Harry! – _kiabáltam álmomban. De Peter rászegezte a pálcáját, és kimondta a két, retteget szót, Adava Kedavra. Láttam a zöld fényt, és azt, ahogy Harry testéből kiszáll az élet, és az élettel teli zöld szemek kihunynak

NEEE! – kiabáltam.

Ekkor riadtam fel verejtékben fürödve, de gyenge voltam, így újra félig öntudatlan állapotba kerültem, és a következőt motyogtam:

A Roxfortban van… a Roxfortban van… - hajtogattam, majd újra elnyelt a jeges homály.

Mikor felébredtem zúgott a fejem, de hamarosan kitisztult az elmém a lelkemben fellángoló tűztől. Nagy nehezen sikerült felülnöm, és akkor megláttam a földön azt a képet, ami ezt a tüzet fellobbantotta. Petert, aki hamarosan újra Harry közelében lesz, és bánthatja, megölheti. _Ki kell jutnom innen, meg kell védenem Harryt – _jött a következő gondolat, de ezt könnyebb volt kigondolni, mint megtenni. Hogyan is juthatnék ki? Ez képtelenség! De meg kell próbálnom. Csak kell egy jó terv.

Napokig törtem a fejem a megfelelő terven, de a dementorok kínzásai sokszor elvették a lehetőségemet az összefüggő gondolkodástól, így sokáig nem jutott eszembe semmi. Tehetetlennek éreztem magam, a türelmem egyre fogytán volt, és a dühöm Peter iránt egyre nőtt. Azt hittem beleőrülök ebbe a tétlenségbe, és a tetejében még a rémálmok is kínoztak jobban, mint valaha. De lenyugtattam magam, mert tudtam, hogy most Harry érdekében józannak kell maradnom. Lassan, de biztosan a terv is megszületett, de meg kellett várnom a megfelelő alkalmat, és ki kellett dolgoznom a részleteket.

A hangulatom a terv kidolgozása közben jobbá vált, és az elmémben lévő rögeszme által lobbantott tűzzel a dementorok nem tudtak mit kezdeni. Így hát nem találták értelmét a túlzó kínzásnak, mert valószínűleg azt feltételezték, hogy megőrültem, de erről szó sem volt.

Remélem, hamarosan látjuk egymást Peter! De ez sajnos csak nekem lesz jó, mert neked a véget jelenti. Ne félj, mert nem szenvedsz sokat! – ezeket motyogva aludtam el a kész tervvel, és izgatottan vártam a holnapot, amikor végre, ha minden jól megy, szabad leszek.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Fejezet – Terv és szökés**

A terv, mikor eszembe jutott olyan kézenfekvőnek tűnt, hogy bosszúsan a fejemre csaptam, és felhorkantam. _„Csacsi öreg medvém!"_- Mondogattam magamnak, mint egy mugli rajzfilmben – amit véletlenül láttam – a kisfiú a medvének, valami Micimackónak. Még egy ilyen idióta nevet, mint a Micimackó. _Na ilyet is csak a muglik tudnak kitalálni!_ – Álmélkodtam magamban, mosolyogva.

Szóval a terv: Egész egyszerűen azon a képességemen alapszik, hogy animágus vagyok, meg azon, hogy a tizenkét év fogság, és lelki kínzás miatt csont és bőr vagyok. Így kutya képében kijuthatok a dementorok mellett a cellából, mert a dementorok – mint megtudtam – vakok és csak az érzések lenyomatát fogják fel. Ez adta az alapötletet. Mivel az állatokat nem tudják beazonosítani – csak azt, hogy valami nem emberi van a közelükben – így elhatároztam, hogy egyik este kutyaként kiosonok mellettük, mikor a vacsorát hozzák. Így aztán összezavarodnak, és nem fogják tudni, hogy mi folyik körülöttük. Majd kihasználom a csontsoványságom, és átcsusszanok a csatorna rácsai között – ismételtem át közvetlenül ébredés után a tervet még egyszer, utoljára.

_Ma este, vacsoraidőben. Ó, Merlin! De várom már! – Kiáltottam fel magamban._

De még csak reggel volt. Az idő meg csak vánszorgott, mint egy kivénhedt csiga. Az izgatottságtól enni sem tudtam, ezt a dementorok észre vették, és a reggel hátralévő részében zaklattak.

Black! – Csattant az egyik szörny ostorcsapásszerű halálhörgése.

Mi ez a gyermeki izgalom? Hm? Csak nem kezd megtetszeni a börtönélet ennyi év után? – Kérdezte a másik halálhörgésszerű, szaggatott kacagással.

Először nem tudtam megszólalni, mert a szokásos szorító érzés megakadályozott ebben, de végül sikerült erőt vennem magamon, remegve felálltam, és elszánt, határozott hangon megjegyeztem.

Ó, nem, ezt nem lehet megszokni. De nem leszek mindig itt, hogy kínozhassatok – válaszoltam sejtelmes mosollyal a képemen.

Black, miben reménykedsz? Az agyad már kiutat kreál? Teljesen őrült vagy! Igaz? – Kiabálták egyszerre vészjósló kacagással, majd hangos robajjal becsapták az ajtót.

Aznap már nem volt több zaklatás, de az a fránya vacsoraidő csak nem akart eljönni, így megpróbáltam valahogy elütni az időt. Megettem a reggel otthagyott reggelimet, mert a szökéshez minden testi-lelki erőmre szükségem volt. Ezután egy darabig csak néztem magam elé, üresen, semmire nem gondolva. Később a semmi helyét a nyugtalanság vette át a lelkemben, és kutyaként fel-alá járkáltam a cellában, míg csüggedten le nem roskadtam a cella egyik sarkában.

Egyszer csak eszembe jutottak kalandos portyázásaink teliholdkor, amiket együtt töltöttünk el Holdsáppal, Ágassal és Féregfarkkal. Roxforti csínyeink a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt, vagy éppen a szívatások, amiket legtöbbször egy bizonyos zsíroshajú „denevér" ellen követtünk el. Majd eszembe jutott James és Lily, amikor eleinte marták egymást, de aztán a marakodásból nagy szerelem lett, vagy ugyancsak Lily nagy hassal, amint arra panaszkodik, hogy alig tud menni, és mi meg nevetünk rajta. Eszembe jutott a kis Harry, amint próbálja kimondani az első szavakat, vagy ahogy az ölemben ülve belecsimpaszkodik a hajamba, és vidáman rám nevet.

_Ó, hogy ezek a dolgok milyen távoliak! Mi lehet most Harryvel? Milyen kamasz lett belőle? Biztosan olyan kópé, mint James, vagy olyan jó tanuló és komoly, mint Lily. Akárhogy is biztosan kedves és csodálatos ember – _tűnődtem magamban.

Mélázásomból a dementorok közeledése rázott fel. Még utoljára ránéztem arra a képre, amin Peter volt annak a fiúnak a vállán, és minden kétségem elszállt. Elszántam magam mindenre.

Ekkor a dementorok kinyitották az ajtót, és bejöttek. Akkor már kutyaként elindultam feléjük. Láttam, hogy hitetlenkedve lebegnek körbe-körbe a cellában, de én már ezzel mit se törődve óvatos léptekkel kiosontam mellettük.

A terv első része sikerült, de nem sokáig gondolkodhattam, mert a dementorok bármikor rá jöhetnek, hogy mi történt, és elkezdenek keresni. A neheze még csak most jött. Folyamatosan dementorok mellett kellett elmennem, és a legfájóbb emlékeimmel megküzdenem. Olyan lassan haladtam, hogy már azt hittem beleőrülök a kínzó szorításba. Egyszer csak minden erőm elhagyott, és le kellett kuporodnom egy eldugott sarokban a fal mellé. De nem sokáig pihenhettem, mert ha elkapnak halál vár rám, és az egész erőfeszítésem hiába való. De nem adhattam fel, így szédelegve felálltam, és tovább indultam, szinte futva. De minden igyekezetem ellenére mire elértem a csatorna kivezető nyílásához vezető utat, szinte minden erőm elhagyott, és kúszva tettem meg a hátra lévő utat. Szerencsére a csatornában nem sok víz volt, de a rothadó víz szagától, a körülöttem lévő sötétségtől, és a lelkemben lévő kilátástalanságtól pánik tört rám, és öklendezni kezdtem.

_Sirius Black, az öntelt griffendéles, akinek minden sikerül! Ó, Merlin! Az, az ember soha sem létezett! De most össze kell szedned magad! – _Korholtam magam, és próbáltam megfékezni testem eszeveszett remegését, és végül sikerült tovább mennem.

Egy kis idő múlva sikerült eljutnom a csatorna kivezető nyílásáig, és végre megpillantottam a nyílt víztükröt. Olyat éreztem, amit talán utoljára csak a Roxfortban, és ez már nem rögeszme volt, hanem igazi érzés, a fékevesztett öröm, amely olyan hullámban tört rám, hogy a szívem gyors kalapálásba kezdett, és a testemből elszállt minden gyötrelem és fáradság. Olyan öröm volt ez, amelyet egyetlen győztes kviddicsmeccs sem okozott soha, az élet szeretetének öröme.

_Szabad vagyok! Szabad vagyok!_ – Ismételgettem magamban ujjongva.

Mikor magamhoz tértem a fékevesztett ujjongásból, szemügyre vettem a csatornanyílást, ami nagyon rozoga volt, így egy kis munkával sikerült akkora rést ütnöm rajta, amin már kifértem. Beleugrottam a hullámzó tengerbe, amely annak ellenére, hogy nyár volt jéghidegen hullámzott körülöttem. Még utoljára visszanéztem gyötrelmeim színhelyére, majd borzongva elfordultam, és úszni kezdtem a szárazföld felé. De nagyon keserves lassúsággal haladtam, mert a víz úgy mardosott, mint jeges karmok, és a dementorok is kimerítettek. Többször majdnem elmerültem a tenger habjaiban, de mindig tovább űzött az a megrovó hang a fejemben, amely állandóan azt sugdosta, hogy nem adhatom fel. Így mindig sikerült tovább mennem.

Nem tudom hány napig tartott, de mire elértem a szárazföldet már alig bírtam vonszolni magam. Nem tudom hogyan, de még sikerült a közeli fák közé vonszolnom magam, de nemsokára már egy terebélyes fa tövében aludtam összekuporodva.

Mikor felébredtem már dél körül járhatott. Sütött a nap, a fák vidáman susogtak a lágy nyári szellőben. Az erdőt vidám madárcsicsergés töltötte be, amely olyan érzéseket szabadított fel bennem, amelyek már régen szunnyadtak valahol mélyen a lelkemben. A felszabadult, gyermeki öröm érzése volt ez, amelyet talán utoljára akkor éreztem mikor a Roxfort kapuin beléptem, és feltárult előttem egy olyan világ, amely számomra a határtalan szabadságot, és a lehetőségek széles tárházát rejtette. Ezek az érzések olyan elemi erővel törtek fel belőlem, hogy tébolyult örömmel rohangálni, és ugrándozni kezdtem az erdőben.

Amikor végre sikerült lehiggadnom a szomjúság és éhség lett úrrá rajtam. Elindultam vizet és élelmet keresni, de emberlakta területre nem mehettem, így be kellett érnem azzal, amit az erdő kínállt. Hamarosan találtam egy pocsolyát. A víz kicsit állott volt, de ez akkor egy szikrányit sem érdekelt. Majd kiszagoltam egy üreget, amelyben egy pocokcsalád lapult. Nem teketóriáztam sokat, hanem mind felfaltam őket szőröstül-bőröstül, és be kell valljam nem is volt olyan rossz ízük.

Így jóllakottan már erősebbnek éreztem magam. Gondolkodni kezdtem azon, hogy hova mehetnék. Majd eszembe jutott Harry, és elhatároztam, hogy először vele beszélek. _De hol lehet? – Kezdtem el ezen gondolkodni. _Végül rájöttem, hogy valószínűleg Lily nővérénél helyezhették el, mert ő az egyedüli élő rokona, már aki akkor szóba jöhetett. Így hát elindultam Surrey-be abban a reményben, hogy végre tisztázom magam, és végre minden jóra fordul.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Fejezet – Út Surreybe**

Az út Surreyig nagyon lassan fogyott, ahogy ezzel együtt a reményem utolsó szikrái is ellobbanni látszottak. A reményem arra, hogy tisztázom magam, és újra kezdhetek. Az út során nem egyszer eszembe jutott, hogy nem Harryt, hanem Remust, vagy Albust kellene megkeresnem. Esetleg Féregfarkat. Jutott eszembe a gyűlölet, a fájdalom és a düh fellángoló perceiben. Szét akartam tépni, hogy szörnyű halállal lakoljon a hitszegéséért. De őt végkép nem tudtam, hol keressem, így az eredeti tervnél maradtam.

Keserves lassúsággal fogytak a mérföldek, gyenge voltam, és megfázás is gyötört. Így fel kellett adnom abbéli tervemet, hogy elkerülöm az emberlakta – főleg a varázslók által lakott – területeket. Az egyéb apró, de annál fájdalmasabb sérülésekről nem is beszélve. Az apró tüskék, amelyek a tappancsaimat megsebezték már nagyon fájtak, és be is gyulladtak, így szükségem volt fertőtlenítő, erősítő, és gyógyító főzetekre, hogy folytatni tudjam az utat. Szerencsétlenségemre azonban több napig pusztákon és ligeteken keresztül haladtam élelmet alig találva, de ami még ennél is rosszabb volt, hogy közel és távol egyetlen lakott terület sem volt, egyetlen kóbor lélek sem járt erre, csak egy kopott madárijesztőt lengetett a szél egy elhagyatott kukoricaföld közepén.

Sok örökké valóságnak tűnő nap után, végre elértem egy kisebb faluig, és csak remélni mertem, hogy találok itt egy valamire való varázsló családot, ahol talán némi élelmet, és bájitalokat találok. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnem, mert hamarosan észrevettem, hogy egy kis házikó melletti kertben egy magányos kapa önmagától szedi ki a gazt a vetemény közül. Végre szerencsém is van – gondoltam magamban. Bevettem magam a közeli fák közé, és onnan figyeltem a családot.

Sötétedni kezdett, így közelebb lopództam a házhoz, és az ablakon benézve észre vettem, hogy a család valahová készül, majd felizzott a kandalló a négytagú család pedig hamarosan eltűnt a smaragzöld lángokban. Nagyon éhes voltam, így először a csirkeól felé vettem az irányt. Az a sok kövér, ínycsiklandozó csirke. Amikor megláttam őket nagy megelégedésemben megnyaltam a szám szélét, és a húsos falatokra vetettem magam.

Mivel nem sok időm volt gyorsan lakmároztam, majd már jóllakva visszamentem a házhoz, de mielőtt még bementem volna hangok, ütötték meg a fülem. Elbújtam, de hamar észre vettem, hogy csak két mugli sétál erre, egy apa és a lánya. A lány nagyon el lehetett kényeztetve, mert ekképp panaszkodott.

Miért kellett nekünk pont itt megszállni? Papa! Ebben a porfészekben semmi nincs! – bosszankodott a körülbelül tizenhét év körüli lány.

Kicsim! Holnap majd tovább megyünk Edwerből, de az anyádnak pihennie kell. Pár óra alatt Surrybe érünk. Most menjünk! – válaszolta békítőleg az apa.

A hangok lassan elhaltak, de én egy jó darabig csak álltam egyhelyben, mert ez a pár mondat olyan információval szolgált, amely több millió galleonnal felért. Edwerben vagyok, ami nagyon közel van Surreyhez, így ha minden jól megy holnap estére már a Privet Drive-on lehetek. Ez olyan erővel és bizakodással töltött el, hogy majdnem elfelejtettem miért is lapulok itt. De hamar észbe kaptam, és a ház felé vettem az irányt. Egy kis keresgélés után a hátsó ajtó egy kopott résén át bejutottam a házba. Egy átlagos varázsló ház volt tele szanaszét heverő színes gombolyagokkal, magától kötő kötőtűkkel, magukat elmosó edényekkel, és játékokkal. Az egész ház melegséget árasztott, noha a kandalló hideg volt és sötét, de a ház vidámságot árasztott, és őszinte szeretetet. Ez megmelengette a dementorok által megdermesztett szívemet, és újra felébresztette a vágyamat egy igazi otthonra családdal és barátokkal.

Mélázásomból hangos motoszkálás rázott fel. Az asztal alá lapulva fülelni kezdtem, de hamar észre vettem, hogy csak egy egyszerű cirmos házi macska a zaj okozója. Kikászálódtam hát az asztal alól, és megkerestem a ház kamráját. Ott átváltoztam emberi valómba, és nagy szerencsémre megtaláltam azokat a bájitalokat, amikre szükségem volt. Egy részüket azonnal megittam, a másik részüket pedig egy ott talált rozoga kendőbe csavartam a nyakamba kötöttem, majd visszaváltoztam, és gyorsan elhagytam a házat.

Jóllakottan és felfrissülve indultam tovább. Fákkal és bozótossal átszelt területen haladtam, de nyárhoz képest nagyon hűvös szinte már hideg volt. Hamarosan egy tisztáshoz értem, ahol fényt pillantottam meg. Egy tábortűz fényét. A tűznél táborozó fiatalok éppen vacsoráztak. Éhes ugyan nem voltam, de egy kis meleg, meg egy kis társaság mindennél jobban esett volna. Már épp azon gondolkodtam, hogyan menjek úgy oda hozzájuk, hogy ne ijesszem meg őket, amikor az egyikük hangja épp mellőlem szólalt meg. Összerezzentem. De nem támadólag közeledett felém, hanem barátságosan, ami megjegyzem nagyon jól esett. Egy homokszőke, szemüveges lány volt, aki hívogatni kezdett a tűz felé úgy, ahogy az emberek hívogatják a kutyákat.

Ne, ne, ne! Gyere kutyus! Nem bántalak! Kapsz finom sült kolbászt! Gyere szépen!

A hangja szinte csilingelt a börtönben hallott sok hörgő, vészjósló hang után. Ismét remény töltötte el a szívem, és azon kaptam magam, hogy a tábortűz körül ülök egy csapat fiatallal, akik vidámságot hoztak elsorvadt életembe. Noha nem emberként ültem közöttük, de ők még sem zárkóztak el tőlem, mint a varázsló társadalom, amely csak bűnöst lát bennem, és az igazságra, az én igazságomra nem kíváncsi. De ezeknek a vidám gyerekeknek a felhőtlen nevetése hamar elhessegette a zord gondolataimat és vidámságnak adta át a helyét ma már nem először. Vidáman aludtam el a tábortűz melengető közelségében, abban a hitben, hogy holnap este végre minden más lesz, és végre tényleg szabad leszek.

Edwer: Ez egy általam kitalált helyiség név. Tudtommal igazából nem létezik.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Fejezet – Magnólia közben**

Hajnal volt mikor felébredtem a még vörösen parázsló tűz mellett. A Nap épp felkelőben volt, lilás-vörösre festve az eget. A gyerekek még aludtak. De ez nem is volt baj, mert utálok búcsúzkodni. Gyorsan összeszedtem magam, nyújtózkodtam, majd elindultam Surrey felé, de még utoljára visszanéztem a még mindig békésen szuszogó fiatalokra, köztük is a homokszőke szemüveges lányra, Wivianara, aki este azt tervezte, hogy hazavisz, és mindennel elhalmoz, ami egy kutyának csak kellhet. Szomorúan néztem most nyugodt, mosolygós arcát, mert nagyon sajnáltam, hogy csalódást kell okoznom neki. De nem maradhattam. Itt nem. Most nem. Tovább kellett mennem, hogy elvégezzem azt a feladatot, ami rám vár, hogy megvédjem Harryt.

Végre hosszú évek után újra embernek (kutyának) éreztem magam. Elszántan indultam el, és mire a gondolataimból felocsúdtam már szélsebesen nyargaltam a cél felé. A szél belekapott koromfekete bundámba, átjárva sovány testemet, de nem törődtem vele. Déltájban pihentem meg, egy kis harapnivalót keresve. Minél közelebb kerültem Surreyhez és a Privet Drivehoz, annál izgatottabb lettem. A szívem kalapált, de a bizonytalanság érzése is fojtogatott. A kétely maró árnyai, mint már oly sokszor, most is visszatértek, emésztettek, míg a hátralévő mérföldeket róttam.

Felsejlett újra az a végzetes hajnal, a muglik jajveszékelő hangjával, Peter tébolyult nézésével, az aurorok vég nélküli kínzásaival. A jégcsap gyerekkorom a szüleim rideg elutasításával, veréseivel, a barátaim halála, Rémus elutasítása, amely mindennél jobban fájt.

E gondolatok közepette száguldva hagytam magam után a maradék távolságot, a környezetemből szinte semmit fel nem fogva. Elhagyatott szántóföldek, és rozoga csőszkunyhók mellett haladtam el, de mind ez csak futólag jutott el a tudatomig. Türelmetlenségemben ugattam és vonítottam, mert akaratom ellenére nagyon lassan haladtam, és ez nagyon aggasztott. Nem akartam tovább húzni a dolgot, még egy napot, vagy akár többet várva a megfelelő alkalomra, hogy találkozzam Harryvel.

Hirtelen sűrűsödni kezdtek a házak, és tábla hirdette: Surrey Grófság. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel. _Már a célnál vagyok – gondoltam egyre élénkebben._

De itt már lassabban haladtam, éberen összpontosítva mindenre, hogy ne érjen semmi váratlan.

Egyszer csak az egyik oszlopon egy ismerős képet láttam viszont. Közelebb léptem és a képen felismertem saját magam. _A körözési fotóm – néztem flegmán. _Elégtétellel nyugtáztam, hogy egyáltalán nem rémít meg a dolog, és magamban somolyogni kezdtem a Minisztérium tehetetlenségén.

Egyre növekvő izgalommal indultam tovább. Izgalommal amiatt, hogy hosszú évek után újra láthatom a keresztfiamat. Ez volt az utolsó dolog, ami Jamesből, a legjobb barátomból, és annak csodálatos feleségéből, Lilyből megmaradt.

Alkonyatkor értem a Privet Drive közelében lévő Magnolia közbe. Megvártam, amíg besötétedik, és az utca elcsendesedik, csak utána közelítettem meg a Privet Drive-ot, körültekintő, óvatos léptekkel. Hamarosan megtaláltam a keresett házat, és közelebb mentem.

Bentről élénk beszélgetés zaja szűrődött ki. Egy elégé kótyagos állapotban lévő nő gúnytól csöpögő, óbégató hangja. A szagától elhúztam az orrom, mert animágus formámban még erőteljesebben éreztem a testszaggal keveredő alkohol bűzét. Hirtelen azt hittem rossz helyen járok, de aztán meghallottam, hogy odabenn a Potter nevet emlegetik. Így ahhoz az ablakhoz lopództam, amelyikből fény áradt ki.

Mikor benéztem majdnem felordítottam a döbbenettől, mert amit először megláttam az letaglózott. Egy hollófekete hajú, szemüveges fiút pillantottam meg, szakasztott mását egykori apjának, Harry Pottert, aki most egész testében remegett, a szüleire tett gúnyos és hazug megjegyzések miatti dühében. De az átkozott nőszemély, akiben a bányarém Marge Dursley-t ismertem fel, csak nem akarta abbahagyni a gúnyolódást. Láttam, hogy Harry a kitörés szélén áll, mind szavakkal, mind mágiával. _Ennek nem lesz jó vége – gondoltam magamban. _Mire ezt végig gondoltam már megtörtént a baj. Az a dagadt némber elkezdett puffadni, felfújódni Harry kitört mágiájától. Úgy látszott a fiú nem tud, és nem is akar lecsillapodni, de már nem láthattam sokáig, mert kiszaladt az étkezőből.

Eközben az ebédlőben folytatódott a röhejes események sora. Az a mugli tonna donna nevetségesen jajveszékelt, a ruhája szétrepedt, az ujjai virsli nagyságúra dagadtak, és a gombok lerepültek a kosztüm kabátjáról. Kisvártatva vészesen emelkedni kezdett, és az átkozott Vernon Dursley megpróbálta visszahúzni a léggömbbé fúvódott nővérét, nem nagy sikerrel, mert annak bolhás korcsa megharapta a lábát. Az egész elég komikus volt, és ehhez még hozzátartozott annak a lehetetlenül kövér Dursley fiúnak az értetlen ábrázata, és Petunia sápadt lóarca. Így összességében nagyon élveztem ezt a kis színjátékot, mert nagy erőfeszítésembe telt, hogy ne kezdjek „ugató nevetésbe".

Ekkora már annak a tohonya Dursleynek a lábán cafatokban lógott a nadrág. Az arca nevetséges szilvakék színt öltött a dühtől, majd tehénbőgésre emlékeztető hangon elüvöltötte magát:

AZONNAL GYERE! – Üvöltötte. – GYERE BE, ÉS CSINÁLD VISSZA A NŐVÉREM!

Harry hirtelen beszaladt a szobába, pálcáját dühös nagybátyjára szegezve.

- Megérdemli! – Zihálta rekedten. – Megérdemli, amit kapott! Ne merj a közelembe jönni! Elmegyek! – Jelentette ki. – Elegem van belőletek!

Ekkor hangos ajtócsapódás hallatszott, majd egy láda nyikorgása, és ziháló lélegzés. Harry elhagyta a házat. A gyorsan távolodó fiú nyomába szegődtem, a fák között követve őt. Minél tovább néztem, annál jobban elöntöttek az emlékek. A mimikája, a járása, a gesztusai, mind Jamesre emlékeztettek. Nem tudtam betelni a látvánnyal, mintha egykori barátom tért volna vissza. De hamarosan megtorpantam, mivel a fiú is megállt és leült egy alacsony kőfalra a Magnolia köznél. Hosszasan figyeltem a fiút, ahogy az érzelmek váltakoznak az arcán dühből kétségbeeséssé. Egyszer csak kotorászni kezdett a ládájában.

Úgy éreztem, ez a megfelelő alkalom, és kimerészkedtem a bokrok közül. De Harry hirtelen hátrafordult és éberen körülnézett, majd egy Lumost mormolt és fény gyúlt a pálcája hegyén. Szembe találkoztam egy tágra nyílt smaragzöld szempárral, amely egyenesen az én sárga íriszeimbe nézett. Hátrálni kezdett, de elbotlott a járdaszegélyben és elesett. Közeledni kezdtem hozzá, de ekkor fülsüketítő robajjal megjelent a Kóbor Grimbusz. _A büdös francba - gondoltam bosszúsan_, majd jobbnak láttam, hogy ha most lelépek, és más alkalmat keresek a találkozásra.

Csalódottan álltam odébb, és elhatároztam, hogy eljutok a Roxfort közelébe. _A Tiltott rengeteg megfelel, ott meghúzhatom magam - gondoltam felélénkülve_. Így hát elindultam észak felé, az egykori Tekergők csínytevéseinek egykori helyszínére, amely minden hónapban egyszer volt esedékes.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Fejezet **

**Irány a Tiltott Rengeteg!**

Elindultam hát a hosszú útra a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, mely életem legnagyobb csínytevéseinek színtere volt. Még utoljára visszanéztem arra a helyre, ahol Harry még az imént feküdt, de már nem volt bennem csalódottság. Annak a helyét az eltökéltség vette át, amely a folytatásra ösztönzött. Ez ismét felélesztette bennem azokat a remény-szikrákat, amelyek a szívemben laktak, és éltettek az Azkabanban töltött keserves évek alatt. Mivel csak magamra számíthattam, elindultam hát, és a gondolataimba merülve már száguldottam is, magam mögött hagyva Surrey grófság házait.

Temérdek mérföldet tettem meg anélkül, hogy megálltam volna, és már a Nap is hétágra sütött, mikor gyomrom fájdalmasan megmordult, követelve a táplálékot. Így hát elhatároztam, fogok valami finomat. Elindultam a számat nyalogatva, a közeli erdőbe, de gyorsan vissza is fordultam, mert a fák közül emberi hangok és kutyaugatás szűrődtek ki. Kiiszkoltam az erdőszélről, mert így legyengülve nem sok esélyem lett volna a vadászkutyákkal szemben, ha esetleg a gazdáiknak kóbor kutya kergetősdit lett volna kedvük játszani. Így éhen maradva, és egyre türelmetlenebbül haladtam tovább. Már arra is gondoltam, hogy itt van az ideje meginni az erősítő főzetet, ami a nyakamba kötött kendőben lapult, de hamar lebeszéltem róla magam, és inkább eltettem későbbre.

Tovább haladtam, bár nagyon nehéz volt. Sokáig kietlen, szinte teljesen kopár területen haladtam. Néhány bogáron és hernyón kívül nem volt semmilyen élelem, amit út közben magamhoz tudtam volna venni. Fintorogva bár, de megettem az összes csúszómászót, ami az utamba került. Nem találkoztam egy állattal sem, így az út egy idő után kezdett nagyon unalmassá válni, és a tetejében még a szomjúság is gyötört. A gondolataim tompák voltak, így a szokásos útközbeni mélázások sem segítettek. Rám tört a magány, a lélekölő egyedüllét, amely egyre csak fojtogatott.

- Legalább egy madárral, vagy kóborállattal találkoznék már végre! – tört fel a kétségbe esett kiáltás egyenesen a szívem legmélyéről.

Röviddel lelkem elkeseredett rezdülése után egy feketerigó szállt a hátamra. Megdöbbenve néztem rá, de a szemében csak kedvességet láttam. Vidáman csicsergett, és nekem a lélegzetem is elakadt, mikor észre vettem, hogy minden csippantását értem. Elcsicseregte, hogy mi a helyzet az ország azon részében, ahonnan iderepült, és rákérdezett merre tartok. Mikor elmondtam neki, felélénkült, és azt mondta, örömmel elkísér.

Így hát a rigó segítségével hamar egy tisztásra jutottam, ahol a Nap fényében élénken csillogó tavacska terült el. Rögtön a tóhoz siettem és enyhítettem szomjúságomon. Egy kicsit pihentem, közben a fűszálakkal játszó rigót figyeltem, aki gondtalanul szálldosott egyikről a másikra. Miután egy kicsit már erősebbnek, és fittebbnek éreztem magam, körülnéztem a tóparton. A tavacska partjának egy részét nádas-gyékényes növényzet nőtte be. Ekkor a tópart felé közeledő vadkacsa családot vettem észre. Gyorsan a nád takarásába húzódtam, és kivártam, amíg közelebb érnek, és elkaphatok néhányat. Mikor már nagyon közel voltak, rájuk ugrottam és sikerült két kacsát elkapnom. Jóízűen lakmározni kezdtem. Közben madár-társam gilisztákat húzkodott ki a közeli laza talajból, majd felfalta őket. Mikor mindketten befejeztük a lakmározást, jóízű „beszélgetésbe" kezdtünk. Így a tisztás csendjét hosszú percekig csivitelés és ugatás töltötte be, majd mindketten mély álomba merültünk.

A következő napok gyorsan elteltek, amely a kis madár társaságában nagyon jó hangulatú volt. De az egyik nap, mikor egy rovart akart elkapni egy tüske megsértette a lábát. Egy ideig úgy tűnt nem súlyos, de hamarosan észrevettem, hogy a seb egyre csúnyább. Odahívtam magamhoz, és elmagyaráztam neki, hogy ahhoz, hogy segíteni tudjak, meg kell változtatnom a külsőm, de nem kell félnie. A madárka nem ijedt meg, amikor egy fa takarásában visszaváltoztam emberré. A rigó a vállamra szállt miközben elővettem a főzetet. Óvatosan kentem be a lábát, miközben hálásan csivitelt. Ezután visszakötöttem a nyakamba a kendőt és örömmel a szívemben változtam vissza. Most hálát adtam Merlinnek, hogy volt elég akaraterőm ahhoz, hogy nem használtam el a gyógyító főzetet előbb.

Már egyre jobban közeledtünk a roxforti erdőhöz. Következett Daftown, Roxmorts és más kisebb falvak, míg nem körülbelül kétheti út után elértünk a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Szinte azonnal megrohantak az emlékek, de gyorsan felocsúdtam, mert ez az erdő nem arról volt híres, hogy itt bárki nyugodtan mélázgathat. Pláne, ha az idetévedt ember vagy állat kimerült és csontsovány. Hiába ettem most már egyre többet, ez a sok „erőltetett menet" minden energiát kivett belőlem, amelyre még a hosszú azkabani kínlódás is rányomta bélyegét. Azonban mikor megrohantak az emlékek, és elfogott a rettegés, mindig ott volt, hű madár társam, akinek megnyugtató csipogása mindig felmelengette rémülettől megdermedt szívemet. Ez a cserregés mindig azt jelezte számomra, hogy nem vagyok egyedül.

De ennek is vége szakadt, mert mikor a Rengeteghez értünk, a madárka elbúcsúzott, és amilyen hirtelen jött, úgy el is ment. Sokáig szomorúan néztem utána, majd elhatároztam, hogy közelebb megyek a Roxforthoz. Minél közelebb értem, annál izgatottabb lettem. Úgy éreztem magam, mint amikor először pillantottam meg a száztornyú, sudár épületet. Végül feltűnt a Roxfort teljes valójában, és én elámultam mennyire gyönyörű. A távolban felsejlett a kviddicspálya magas karikáival. Mikor már eleget méláztam kviddicsről és Roxfortról, elindultam vissza a Tiltott Rengeteg belsejébe.

Hamarosan feltűnt Hagrid kunyhója, és maga a bozontos háztájőrző hosszúfülű kutyájával, Agyarral. Jókedvűen néztem, ahogy a kertben foglalatoskodik, és közben a Roxfort-indulót énekli. Ezt énekelte mindig, amikor annak idején meglátogattuk, ami elég gyakori eset volt. Már épp közelebb akartam menni, mikor Agyar vicsorogva nekem rontott.

Agyar! Vissza! – kiabált rá Hagrid hasztalanul.

A vén eb nekem rontott, és hamarosan egymást rúgva, harapva marakodtunk, amelyben persze én maradtam alul, figyelembe véve az erőviszonyokat. Hagridnak végre sikerült megfékeznie Agyart én pedig minden erőmet összeszedve elrohantam. Mikor már elég távol kerültem a vadőrlaktól szemügyre vettem a sebeimet, de szerencsére nem voltak súlyosak. Kis pihenő után elindultam egy üreget vagy barlangot keresni, ahol ideiglenesen meghúzhatom magam. Nagy bosszúságomra még az eső is eleredt, így egyre kevesebb kedvem volt a szabadban éjszakázáshoz. De ha azt képzeltem, hogy ma Agyar akciója volt a legrosszabb hát tévedtem. Mikor egy tisztásra értem, összetalálkoztam egy csapat kentaurral, akik nem voltak épp barátságos hangulatban. Amikor a közelükbe jutottam, hatalmas patáikkal nekem estek. Így a harapott, karmolt sebeim mellé néhány kék-zöld folt is társult. Csak a még mindig megmaradt fürgeségemnek köszönhettem, hogy el tudtam iszkolni, és nem hagytam ott a fogam. Mikor már biztonságban tudtam magam, és nem kellett rohanom, úrrá lett rajtam a fáradtság. Emellett a sebeim is sajogtak, fájt az oldalam, és már csak tántorogni tudtam. De Merlinnek hála, hamarosan találtam egy kis barlangot. Betámolyogtam, és szinte azonnal elterültem a földön, miközben a világ elsötétült.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Fejezet- Álom a Tekergőkről

Nyugtalan álomba zuhantam. Az emlékek csak úgy özönlöttek. Jók, rosszak egyaránt. A sikolyok, a hörgések, kiabálások és többi szörnyű emlék. De emellett megjelentek a roxfortos emlékeim. A találkozásom Jamessel, Remussal és Peterrel.

A Roxfortexpress piros mozdonya sejlett fel. Ott álltam izgatottan a peronon és egyszrcsak valaki figyelmetlenül belémrohant. Mikor kigabalyodtunk egymásból egy világosbarna hajú, kék szemű megszeppent fiúval néztem farkasszemet, aki különösen sovány volt. – Hát igen ez találó egy vérfarkasra.

Én ocsúdtam fel először.

- Szia! Én Sirius Black vagyok!- mutatkoztam be.

- Szia! Én pedig Remus vagyok. Remus Lupin. Bocs, hogy neked ütköztem, de nagyon siettem.

- Oh, semmi baj –mondtam nevetve, próbálva oldani a kissé feszült hangulatot.

Egyszercsak egy szemüveges, fekete hajú fiú lépett oda hozzánk a szüleivel.

Az anyja odalépett hozzánk és megkérdezte:

- Gyerekek nem esett bajotok? – kérdezte kedvesen.

- Nem – böktük rá egyszerre Remusszal.

- Ő itt a fiunk, James –mutatta be nekünk az apja.

- Jaj, apa én is be tudok mutatkozni! – hördült fel. Hát igen, ez James.

- James Potter – nyújtott kezet nekem, és felsegített. Ezután felsegítettem Remust, és összeszedtük a szétszóródott holmikat.

- Gyertek, szálljunk fel és keressünk egy üres fülkét! – kiáltotta James.

Még utoljára megölelte a szüleit, aztán felszálltunk a vonatra és elindultunk fülkét keresni. A vonat közepe táján találtunk is egyet.

- Ez jó lesz – mondtam, és beléptem a fülkébe.

Behúzgáltuk a csomagokat, elhelyezkedtünk, és jóízű beszélgetésbe kezdtünk. Én és James hamar megtaláltuk a közös hangot, de Remus kissé visszahúzódóbb volt. Belemerült egy könyv olvasásába és úgy látszott nem igazán lehet kirobbantani belőle. Jamesszel elővettük a pálcánkat és próbálgatni kezdtünk néhány egyszerűbb varázsigét. Nem túl nagy sikerrel. Ez felkeltette Remus érdeklődését, és ő is beszállt a „gyakorlásba". Nem igazán sikerült a kipróbált varázsigék egyike sem.

Aztán hirtelen kicsapódott a fülke ajtaja, és egy kis növésű, zömök fiú esett be rajta vérző orral. Az elvágódó fiú mögött egy válligérő, szőke hajú fiú jelent meg. Képén megvetés és gúny terült szét, mikor megállt az ajtóban. Mi hárman behúztuk a síró, remegő fiút a fülkébe és eléálltunk kivont pálcával. A fiú hideg, színtelen hangon szólalt meg.

- Mit véditek ezt a nyomorultat! Különben is csak elbeszélgettünk egy kicsit! Nem tartozik rátok! –mondta hideg hangon.

- Mit vétett neked! Kezdj a saját súlycsoportoddal! – kiáltotta válaszként James.

- Csak nem magadra gondolsz! – kiáltotta kipirult arccal.

- Kit tisztelhetünk benned? – kérdeztem elhúzva a számat.

- Malcolm Malfoy, ha annyira tudni akarjátok – válaszolta flegmán – És ti? – kérdezte semmilyen érdeklődést nem mutatva.

- Sirius Black vagyok. Ők pedig James Potter és Remus Lupin – mutattam be magunkat.

- Black? De hát te aranyvérű vagy! Mit vesztegeted az idődet ezekre, az idiótákra! Gyere át inkább hozzánk, ahol hozzád méltó társaságod lesz – mondta döbbent gúnnyal.

- Máltó?! Majd adok én neked! A kisujjuk is többet ér, mint a te egész családod Malfoy! – dörrentem rá.

- Hogy mered! – rivallt rám.

- Menny innen, ha jót akarsz! – mentem közelebb hozzá rá szegezve a pálcámat, Jammessel és Remussal együtt.

- Nem félek tőletek! Még találkozunk! – kiáltotta fenyegetően, majd sarkon fordult és elviharzott.

Behúztam a fülke ajtaját, és odamentem a még mindig sírdogáló fiúhoz, akit Remus próbált vigasztalni.

- Nyugodj meg! Már elment – mondta neki kedvesen.

- De úgy se fog sose békén hagyni – fakadt ki újra.

- Ne parázz! Teszünk róla, hogy ne bántson – mondtam vidáman.

- Egyébként, hogy hívnak? Kérdezte James.

- Peter Pettigrew – válaszolta most már enyhén mosolyogva.

- Sirius vagyok, ők pedig James és Remus – mutattam be magunkat újfent.

- Ör… vendek! – mondta még egy kicsit mindig hüppögve.

Hamarosan megnyugodott. Aztán mesélni kezdtünk egymásnak eddigi életünkről, szüleinkről. Mire a büfés boszorkány a fülkénkhez ért akkora megfeledkeztünk erről a kellemetlen incidensről. Én és James rögtön rávetettük magunkat az édességekre, mikor észrevettük, hogy két társunk a helyén maradt. Értő pillantást váltottunk egymással, és mindketten két-két adag édességet vettünk. A fölös kupacomat Remus ölébe szórtam:

- Ezt nem fogathatom el. Ez… - de nem engedtem, hogy befejezze a mondani valóját.

- Már pedig a tiéd – mondtam ellentmondást nem tűrően. Hozzákezdtem saját édességkupacom elfogyasztásának, nem törődve a még mindig tiltakozó fejfájásával.

Aztán nagy sokára halkan megszólalt:

- Nagyon köszönöm! – mondta mosolyogva.

- Nincs mit, haver – mondtam bíztatóan mosolyogva vissza rá.

Az út hátra levő része beszélgetéssel telt: a ránk váró izgalmakról, a Roxfortról, és persze a qviddicsről. Kitárgyaltuk a kedvenc kviddics sztárjainkról szóló pletykákat.

Ezzel véget ért ez a boldog álom. Ezután ugráló képek sorozata uralta egész elmém, a légszörnyűbb emlékek, amik embernek juthatnak. Tizenkét év Azkaban fájdalma tört fel ezekben a villanás szerű képekben. Végül a legutolsó kép, a legnagyobb félelmem az , hogy Harry holtan fekszik, miközben Peter sátánian nevet a teste felet, felébresztett. A szívem összeszorult a fájdalomtól. Remegtem, és verejtékeztem, de nagy nehezen sikerült összeszedni magam. Hirtelen azt sem tudtam hol vagyok. Szomjúság, éhség gyötört, és rázott a hideg. Mivel még mindig kutyaalakban voltam visszaváltoztam, és a nyakamba tekert kendőből kivettem a maradék bájitalokat, és megittam őket, majd kerestem egy kis élelmet és innivalót. Hamar találtam egy pocsolyát és az egészet megittam. Ennivalóként néhány rágcsáló szolgált, amelyeket éhségem miatt nagy hévvel vadásztam le.

Pár nap alatt erőre kaptam, és mivel már a diákok visszatértek Roxfortba úgy gondoltam megpróbálok Harry közelébe férkőzni, beszélni vele és elkapni Féregfarkat. De nagy bosszúságomra észrevettem, hogy a kastélyt a világ legnagyobb átkai, a dementorok őrzik. Így elhatároztam, hogy kutyaként közelítem meg a kastélyt próbálva minél jobban elkerülni a lidérceket. A bejutáson merengve aludtam el, és most kivételesen nyugodt álmom volt.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet – Először Roxfortban

Több hét telt el, tétlenül. A várakozás már-már megőrjített. Naphosszat csak a parkban lézengő diákokat figyeltem, akik ha csak tehették, élvezték az enyhe őszi időjárást. Felrémlettek a régi szép idők, amikor a Tekergőkkel ott sütettük magunkat az őszi napon, vagy éppen Pipogyit szívattuk az egész iskola nagy derültségére. Újra éreztem azt a melegséget, amelyet ezek az emlékek keltettek bennem, de ugyanakkor belém hasított a fájdalom jelezve, hogy ennek a boldogságnak vége, örökre.

Lassan hidegebbre fordult az idő, ez elég kellemetlenül érintett, mert nem volt egy meleg ruhám se. De ez most legkevésbé sem foglalkoztatott. Valami azt súgta, eljön az én időm, és végre akcióba léphetek.

Egyik nap, mikor épp vadásztam eszembe jutott a megoldás. Olyan kézenfekvő volt, hogy egy hatalmasat kellett káromkodnom. A megoldás az egyik legkedvesebb hely neve, ahol életemben megfordultam: Roxmorts. A legnagyobb csínytevéseink előkészítésének színtere volt ez a kis falu, amely minden kirándulás alkalmából egy-egy újabb rosszcsontságnak adott ihletet. Elhatároztam hát, hogy várok a diákok legközelebbi roxmorts-i kimenőjéig.

Nem kellett sokat várnom. Körülbelül három nappal később, kora reggel gyülekező diákokra lettem figyelmes a kastély előtt. Megláttam a jó öreg Fricset, amint az engedélyeket gyűjti össze a diákoktól. Aztán megláttam Harryt az újságban szereplő fiú, és egy barnahajú lány társaságában. Majd megláttam őt is. Rögtön elöntött a düh. Legszívesebben odarohantam volna, hogy helyben széttépjem, de a belsőhang, amely mindig figyelmeztetni szokott, megállított. Végül sikerült visszafognom magam.

- Peter, egyszer még megfizetsz mindenért! – Kiáltottam fel magamban.

Hamarosan teljesen lenyugodtam, és Harryt kezdtem el tanulmányozni. Minél tovább néztem a vonásait, annál jobban éreztem, hogy megfoghatatlan melegség önt el. Harry teljesen a legjobb barátomra, Jamesre emlékeztetett. De hamar rá kellet jönnöm, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz. Keresztfiam vonásai sokkal lágyabbak voltak, mint Jamesé, és az a már-már felsőbbrendű magabiztosság is hiányzott az arcáról, ami apjára oly jellemző volt. Arca inkább szomorúságot, és mérhetetlen magányt tükrözött, majdhogy nem zárkózott volt.

Hamarosan ennek az okára is fény derült. Láttam, hogy Harry McGallagonyt próbálja valamiről meggyőzni, vagy épp rávenni. Abból a távolságból, amiben én voltam ez nem volt egyértelműen kivehető. Ahogy messziről meg tudtam ítélni a célját nem sikerült elérnie. Arcán semmivel össze nem téveszthető csalódottság tükröződött. Nem tudtam, mi lehet a baj, de nagyon megsajnáltam, mert nem lehetett valami jó élete azoknál a mugliknál. Már amennyit én láttam, az sem sejtetett sok jót. Ekkor rájöttem szomorkodása okára.

- Azok az átkozott muglik! – Nem bírtam ki, hogy ne kiáltsak fel e lelkem mélyén - Biztosan nem írták alá az engedélyét, amely Harry roxmorts-i kimenőjét hagyja jóvá.

Feltevésem hamarosan bizonyosságot nyert, mikor a barátai távolodni kezdtek tőle, és a kastély parkjából kitóduló diáksereg után indultak. Harry még utoljára integetett nekik, de barátai hamarosan eltűntek a tömegben. Még sokáig állt ott, és bámult barátai hűlt helye után. Nem vagyok az a típus, akit bármi is meghatna, de ennek a gyereknek a magánya és elhagyatottsága egyszerűen lesújtott.

Hamarosan azt vettem észre, hogy elindul befelé a kastélyba. Nagyon szerettem volna most rögtön utána menni, és lelket önteni belé, de úgy gondoltam most még nem célszerű, mert a tanárok még a parkban voltak, és nem akartam kockáztatni, így elhatároztam, hogy délután keresem meg, amikor kevésbé gyanús.

A délelőtt hamar eltelt. Délutánba fordult az idő, ami egyre feszültebbé tett. Lassan elkezdtem közelíteni a kastély felé, de egy ponton megtorpantam. Minden érzékem tiltakozott a továbbmenetel ellen. Egész belsőmet hideg járta át, amitől remegni kezdtem. Aztán, mint jeges karom hasított belém a felismerés. Megéreztem, a kastély körül százával strázsáló dementorokból áradó, lélektépő hideget. De nem állhattam meg. Egyre növekvő bizonytalansággal indultam tovább, a szívemet facsaró jeges érzés ellen küzdve.

Észrevétlenül értem el a tölgyfa ajtót, amely nagy szerencsémre, résnyire nyitva volt így beléptem. A bejárati csarnokban rögtön megrohantak a régi szépidők emlékei. Eszembe jutott az a pillanat, amikor Hagrid először terelt be minket a kapun. Mikor még minden új volt, és ámulattal töltött el. A csarnok, ahogy szemügyre vettem alig változott. De nem időzhettem sokáig bármennyire is, szerettem volna. Minél hamarabb meg kellett találnom Harryt, hogy beszélhessek vele.

Tovább haladtam a folyosón, az újra fellángoló reménnyel a szívemben. A lábam szinte magától vitt. Ismertem a Roxfort összes zegét-zugát, minden apró részletet, titkos járatot. Már épp fordultam volna be a legközelebbi titkos járatba, ami a legrövidebb út a Griffendél toronyba, mikor eszembe jutott egy olyan dolog, amit minden áron meg akartam nézni. Elindultam hát arra a folyosóra, ahol a Roxfort legnagyobb kviddicsjátékosairól megemlékező jelvények vannak. Rövid séta után meg is találtam a vitrineket. Gyorsan végig szaladtam rajtuk egyetlen jelvényt keresve.

Hamar megláttam azt a nevet, amely a legkedvesebb volt nekem. James Potter. A legjobb barátom, sőt mondhatjuk, hogy a testvérem neve, aki a menedéket jelentette bármilyen bajom volt az életben, aki befogadott, mikor megszöktem a szüleimtől, akik mindig éreztették velem, hogy szánalmas semmire kellő vagyok, és mindig az öcsémet Regulust istenítették, aki hajlandó volt alárendelni magát az akaratuknak. Végül halálfaló lett, amiről mindig próbáltam lebeszélni, de nem jártam sikerrel. Ezt senkinek nem mondtam el, de ez a kudarc a mai napig fáj.

Hosszú ideig meredtem a jelvényre magamban az elmúlt csalóka boldogság képeibe kapaszkodva. Szerencsére kutya érzékeim nem hagytak cserben, így még időben bebújtam egy páncél mögé a közeledő Frics elől. Síri csendben vártam, hogy elmenjen. Hamarosan így is lett. Most már nem tettem több kitérőt, hanem egyenesen a Griffendél torony felé vettem az irányt. A kárpithoz vezető folyosón lelassítottam, körülnéztem, majd emberi alakot öltöttem.

Közelebb mentem a bejárathoz. A Kövér Dáma épp szunyókált. Párat köhintettem, mire álmatagon kinyitotta a szemét.

- Maga meg kicsoda? – Kérdezte szemrehányóan.

- Nem mindegy az magának! - Válaszoltam gorombán.

- Ne szórakozzon uram! – Felelte felháborodottan.

- Nem is azért jöttem! – Kiabáltam egyre dühösebben.

- Na, jó! Nem érdekel ki maga, de nem tudom beengedni, amíg nem mondja meg a jelszót – mondta flegmán.

- Sirius Black vagyok – köptem oda neki ingerülten – vagy beenged, vagy kidekorálom az édes kis pofiját – nyomatékosítás képpen elővettem a késemet, amit még Hagridtól csórtam.

- Gyilkos! Gyilkos, a kastélyban! Segítség! - kezdett el óbégatni, átmenve a legközelebbi festménybe, majd elmenekült.

- Hogy az a…! – Kiáltottam fel kínomban.

Annyira dühös voltam, hogy elkezdtem szétszabdalni a gazdátlan kárpitot. Mikor abba tudtam hagyni az őrjöngést, és józanul tudtam gondolkodni, gyorsan elraktam a kést és visszaváltoztam. Eszeveszettül rohanni kezdtem a legrövidebb úton, ami kivezet a kastélyból, hátra sem nézve. Mikor feleszméltem, már a Rengetegben voltam, teljesen kifáradva. Megint nem jutottam előbbre, de megfogadtam, hogy teszek ez ellen. Legközelebb nem Harryt fogom megkeresni, hanem egyenesen Petert, hogy megfizessen az árulásáért, amely annyi ember életét tönkre tette és megkeserítette. Annyira ideges voltam, hogy még enni sem volt erőm, így a vadászatott, hagytam holnapra. Visszamentem a barlangba, és egész éjszaka álmatlanul forgolódtam a hideg kövön, míg nem hajnalban nyugtalan álomba zuhantam.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Fejezet – A kviddics meccsen

Beköszöntött az igazi borongós ősz. Már napok óta esett, vagy ha éppen nem, akkor meg a szél kezdett el fékezhetetlenül fújni, végtelen táncba víve a lehullott színes faleveleket. Az eső és a szél mellé, nagy bosszúságomra a hideg idő is beköszöntött. A barlang, amiben meghúztam magam egyre kevésbé nyújtott menedéket. A résein kis-be járt a szél. Foszlott rabruhám egyre használhatatlanabb lett, és egyre jobban elvesztette a funkcióját. Éltem az életem, így bujdosva, illetve inkább csak léteztem, mert ez a szánalmas bohózat nem volt más csak létezés. Mindennap kutyaként vadásztam, ettem, ittam, aludtam, de mindez nem sokat jelentett. Nem sok értelme volt az életemnek így a barátaim és megbecsülés nélkül. Hm… Milyen különös. Egész életemben csak a barátaim becsültek meg igazán, mert csak ők látták milyen vagyok valójában. Én voltam a magam idejében az egyik legnépszerűbb roxforti diák, az egyik legjobb kviddicsjátákos. És most mi vagyok? Egy elkocsosult torzó, akinek fogalma sincs miért él még egyáltalán. Már napok óta foglalkoztatott az öngyilkosság gondolatával, mert ennek semmi értelme így, de aztán a belső hang mindig megállított.

„Még feladatod van!" – Hallom ilyenkor mindig zengeni a szívem mélyéről.

Már elértem odáig, hogy nem köt le semmi. Nem tudok már nevetni Hagrid ügyetlenségén, nem nézem a parkban lézengő diákokat. Teljesen kiégtem. A maradék reményem is elszállt, mint az a feketerigó, amelyik egy darabig elkísért utamon. Igazából nem tudom, mihez kezdjek.

Pesszimista hangulatom még sokáig eltartott. De egyiknap hirtelen megváltoztatta valami. Anélkül, hogy tudatosult volna bennem, merre megyek a kviddicspályánál kötöttem ki, ahol nagy örömömre a griffendél csapata edzett, amit vörös talárjuk mutatott. Amint Harryt megláttam rögtön elszállt minden öngyilkos gondolatom, és keserűségem. Az eső persze megint esett, de ez nem zavart. A gyerekek önfeledten cikáztak a levegőben, szabadon, mint egy madár. Élvezettel töltött el a látvány, már-már én is szabadnak, és újra gyereknek éreztem magam.

Ismét elkezdtem keresztfiamat figyelni. Olyan ügyesen mozgott, kanyarodott, bukott és emelkedett, hogy ha nem látom talán el sem hiszem. Büszke voltam rá, és az apja is az lehetne, ha nem lenne Voldemort és Peter, de a múltat bármennyire is szeretné az ember, nem lehet eltörölni. Újra fellángolt bennem a harag az iránt a két szemétláda iránt, de aztán lehiggadtam.

Meg kell hagyni, most már egyre biztosabban éreztem, hogy Harry teljesen más, mint az apja. James sem volt egy nagydarab soha életében, de a fia még hozzá képest is apró volt. Testalkata talán még jobban illet egy fogóhoz, mint Jamessé. Kecsesen suhant a levegőben, noha az eső, ahogy észre vettem nagymértékben zavarta a látásban és a tájékozódásban. Úgy tűnt, hogy ezzel a csapat többi tagja is így van, mert a csapat kapitánya hamarosan lefújta az edzést. Leszálltak, és elindultak az öltöző felé, hamarosan eltűnve a szemem elől. De még előtte meghallottam egy mondat foszlányt, amely még nagyobb derűvel töltött el. Mégpedig azt, hogy hétvégén lesz a kviddicsmeccs, amelyet a Hugrabug ellen játszanak majd. Végre újra tudtam örülni. Vidáman vártam a szombatot abban reménykedve, hogy az eső eláll, és semmi sem áll a Griffendél győzelmének útjába.

Nagyon gyorsan elrepült az idő szombatig, de nagy bosszúságomra az eső jobban esett, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Az ég sötét volt, s szél pedig úgy kavargott, hogy mikor a lelátó felé mentem majdnem felkapta sovány testemet. De ez a körülmény semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit közben éreztem. Eddig is érzékeltem a dementorok jelenlétét a kastély körül, de ez most mindent felül múlt. A fojtogató hideg bekúszott a bőröm alá, és minden zsigerem azért könyörgött, hogy ne menjek tovább. Szemem előtt elhomályosult a világ, és levegő után kapkodtam. De ez az érzés olyan hirtelen szűnt meg, amilyen hirtelen jött. A jelenség okára hamar rájöttem, mikor megláttam két távolodó dementor fekete sziluettjét. Túl közel jöttek, ami miatt majdnem lebuktam, de csak majdnem, és ez megnyugtatott. Folytattam az utat a kviddicspálya felé. Mikor odaértem örömmel konstatáltam, hogy még senki sincs a lelátókon, így elindultam a legfelső lelátók felé, amelyeket elhasználódott, veszélyes voltuk miatt senki nem használt, már a mi időnkben sem.

Egy darabig ott üldögéltem a zord, fekete égboltot bámulva. Újra éreztem a dementorok közelségét, de nem tudtam mire vélni a dolgot. De aztán eszembe jutott. A kviddics meccseken szinte az egész iskola kinn van, és ugyebár egy helyen, minél több az ember az ezeknek a fekete lidérceknek, annál jobb. Nem is értem Dumbledore, hogy engedhette ezt még akkor is, ha engem gyilkosnak hisz. Az összes gyereket veszélyezteti, hisz a dementorok kiszámíthatatlanok, és bármikor képesek bárkit megtámadni. Kezdtem aggódni Harryért, és a többi gyerekért, s minél idegesebb lettem, annál jobban éreztem, hogy itt balhé lesz, mert az azkabani őrök nem szoktak finomkodni, és kivételt tenni senkivel akár milyen ártatlan is az illető.

Baljóslatú gondolataimból a lelátókra szálingózó emberek zökkentettek ki. Lassacskán elfoglalták helyüket. A két csapat is megjelent a pálya két szélén. Már most csurom vizesek voltak, s a szél úgy fújta a talárjukat, mint egy zászlót. A bíró elfoglalta a helyét a pálya közepén, és hamarosan elhangzott a felszállási utasítás is. Hát elkezdődött. Eleinte úgy tűnt semmi gondot nem okoz a gyerekeknek a szél, és az eső, de hamarosan észre kellett vennem, hogy a szél lökéseitől Harry alig bírja a seprűt irányban tartani, és az is félő volt, hogy leesik róla. A többiek sem álltak ezzel, sokkal jobban, de mégis Harrynél volt a legfeltűnőbb. Harryt ezen felül a szemüvege is zavarhatta, mert állandóan babrálta. Ezt a csapatkapitányuk is észre vette, mert időt kért. A csapat leszállt, és hamarosan egy lány jelent meg mellettük, aki valamilyen varázslattal, valószínűleg vízlepergetővel, látta el keresztfiam szemüvegét.

Miután ez megtörtént a csapatok újra felszálltak, és a meccs tovább folytatódott. Hirtelen nagyot villámlott, és láttam, hogy Harry felém nézz, s a szemében félelem csillan, de aztán az ég újra elsötétül, láttam, hogy Harry megrázza a fejét majd tovarepül. Biztosan valami baljóslatú ómenek vélt, azért ijedhetett meg. De nem tudtam ezen tovább gondolkodni, mert bekövetkezett az, amitől egész idő alatt tartottam. A pálya közepén vagy száz dementor jelent meg. Éreztem a hideget, de most más kötötte le a figyelmemet. Láttam, hogy Harry megtorpan, és lenéz. Megláttam azt a tömény félelmet és rettegést tágra nyílt szemében, amely engem is mindig elöntött, ha dementorok voltak a közelben. Harry teste megfeszült a seprűn, majd zuhanni kezdett. A nézőtéren többen felsikoltottak. Ugyan ebben a pillanatban a másik csapat fogója elkapta a cikeszt. A balesetet nem vehette észre, mert teljesen háttal volt Harrynek. Szerencsére Dumbledore is megérkezett, és elkergette azokat a szörnyeket. De még mindig nem tudtam, mi lett Harryvel, ezért a lelátók alatt közelebb merészkedtem a pálya széléhez. Harryt egy hordágyra tették, és elkezdték a kastély felé lebegtetni. Majd egy elkapott félmondat nyugodtabbá tett. Harry két vöröshajú csapattársa beszélgetett aggódva.

- Csoda, hogy túlélte – mondta az egyikük.

- Ja, megint szerencséje volt, mint mindig – válaszolta a másik.

Egy darabig még követtem őket, de hamarosan eltűntek a kastélyba vezető tölgyfa ajtó mögött. Fájó szívvel vettem az utamat a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, mert legszívesebben Harry mellett lettem volna, de nem volt lehetséges. Így aggódással teli szívvel mentem vissza rejtekhelyemre, és elhatároztam, hogy taktikát váltok. Nem Harryvel fogok beszélni, hanem egyenesen Petert kapom el, és bebizonyítom az ártatlanságom. Igazság szerint nem tudtam, hogy kezdjek hozzá, de abban biztos voltam, hogy ezt kell tennem.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Fejezet – Csámpás

Napokig csak tespedtem, éltem bele a világba. Megint visszatért a komor hangulatom. Felötlött az első Azkabanban töltött karácsony emléke, amely életem egyik leghátborzongatóbb emléke. Hideg, hideg, és megint hideg. A lelkem azon az éjszakán fagyott meg, belülről. Próbáltam összeszedni magam, de az emlékeim nem hagyták. Özönlöttek, mint a sebes patak, megállíthatatlanul. Egész testemben rázkódtam, ahogy a pánik elkapott, és szorongatott jeges kezével. Zokogni kezdtem. Fogalmam sem volt mi jött rám, mert nem voltam olyan ember, aki könnyen összeomlik, de most mégis sikerült. Talán az emberek hiánya tette? A nélkülözés? A választ nem tudtam, de lassan sikerült megnyugodnom, hogy aztán a fojtogató pánik helyét a közönyösség vegye át. Órákig csak a barlang mennyezetét bámultam tágra nyílt szemmel.

„Ha így folytatod beleőrülsz Sirius Black! Hagyd abba, és gondolkozz!" – Kiáltotta a belső hang a fejemben, szemrehányóan.

Feltápászkodtam hát, hogy kiszelőztessem egy kicsit a fejem. Még nagyon korán volt. A harmattól vizesek lettek a mancsaim, a szitáló ködtől pedig egész bundám csatakos lett. Nagyot nyújtóztam, és megráztam magam. Így kutyaként minden egyszerűbbnek tűnt. James mindig bíztatott, hogy maradjak örökre kutya, de mint mindenki más, így én is emberként akartam boldog lenni. Bár az én helyzetemben ez már lehet, hogy sose lesz lehetséges. Akartam én családot, mert ki ne akart volna. Egy csodálatos feleséget, gyerekeket… De ki szeretne egy megkeseredett börtöntölteléket? Néha magam is hittem azoknak, akik bűnösnek hittek, és nem értetem miért küzdök még egyáltalán. Megint megráztam magam. Az önsajnálat sehová sem vezet, és én nem adhatom fel. Harry és Remus miatt nem.

Csak bolyongtam össze- vissza az erdőben, céltalanul. Mikor felocsúdtam kábulatomból az erdő szélén találtam magam közel az iskola parkjához. Egy kicsit elfáradtam, így a legközelebbi fatövét céloztam meg pihenő helyül. Bár ne tettem volna. Minden váratlanul történt. Egyszer csak a fáról éktelen hangos nyávogás hallatszott, de mikor felnéztem nem láttam semmit. A következő pillanatban éreztem, hogy legalább egy tucat éles karom fúródik a hátamba. Felvinnyogtam. Hátra fordulva megláttam a karmok gazdáját is. Egy hatalmas vörös macska trónolt a hátamon, idegesen fújtatva. Rávicsorogtam, és próbáltam lerázni magamról, de az a koszos dög nem tágított. Ekkor már én is dühös voltam, és kivillantottam hatalmas fogaimat, hátha elijeszti, de csalódnom kellett. Az, az álnok dög felém lendítette a mancsát, de nagy bosszúságomra nem sikerült kitérnem előle. A karmai az orromba mélyedtek, majd végigszántották egész pofámat. De én sem tétlenkedtem. Arrébb löktem, de ez nem nagyon állította meg. Hamar felállt, és bizalmatlanul nézett rám. Rávicsorogtam, és vártam a támadását, de az nem jött. Nem értettem, hogy egyszeriben mi üthetett ebbe a vörös szőrpamacsba.

Egy darabig még álltunk egymással szemben, aztán olyan dolog történt, amitől megdermedtem. A macska odajött, és hozzám dörgölődött, ahogy a macskák egy emberhez szoktak. Már épp hangot akartam adni megdöbbenésemnek, de a jószág megelőzött.

- Te nem kutya vagy – jelentette ki nyávogva.

- De menyire, hogy nem – ugattam, ugyanis nem sok értelme volt tagadni.

- Miért jöttél ide? – Kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Dolgom van itt. Ne érdekeljen – válaszoltam kelletlenül.

A macska nem firtatta tovább a dolgot, így egy darabig csendben néztük egymást, de már egyikünk sem volt annyira bizalmatlan. Ez a jószág már elejétől kezdve ismerős volt, de nem tudtam honnan. Villámcsapásként ért a felismerés.

„Hát persze! Hogy nem jutott eszembe rögtön! Ez az a macska, amelyik azé a barnahajú lányé, aki Harryvel volt" – jutott eszembe.

Rögtön beugrott egy ötlet, amelyben ez a macska segíthet, de előbb el kell nyernem a bizalmát. Így megkérdeztem az engem legjobban érdeklő dolgot.

- Éreztél valaha úgy más állattal kapcsolatban is, mint velem kapcsolatban? – Próbáltam feltenni érthetően a kérdést. Láthatólag elgondolkozott a kérdésen, mert csak egy kis idő múlva válaszolt.

- Igen, éreztem már ilyet máskor is. A gazdám barátjának patkánya közelében is ezt érzem, de ő ráadásul idegesít is. Nem tetszik a szaga. Sokszor próbáltam már elkapni, de eddig nem sikerült, pedig finom falatnak tűnik – jött a válasz, miközben vörös barátom élvezettel nyalta meg a szája szélét.

Nekem ez pont kapóra jött. El sem hittem, hogy ilyen szerencsém van.

- Pont ezt a patkányt keresem, mert van vele egy kis elintézni valóm – vakkantottam.

- Mi dolga egy magadfajtának egy patkánnyal? – jött a gyanakvó nyávogás.

- Hát mi nem állatok vagyunk, hanem emberek, mint a gazdád csak képesek vagyunk állat alakot ölteni. Az a patkány egy elég rossz ember, ezért bujkál állatként. Becsapott engem, és még jó pár társamat, és szeretném elkapni, hogy megbűnhődjön. Be kéne jutnom oda, ahol a gazdád is lakik, de nem tudom a jelszót, és így nem megy – magyaráztam el neki a dolgot hevesen csaholva.

- Nem te voltál az, aki egyszer már be akart jutni? – jött a kíváncsi kérdés.

- De – válaszoltam röviden.

- Segítek neked, de időbe telik. Találkozunk itt mikor ötödjére jön föl a sárga koron – mondta, aztán karika lábain billegve otthagyott.

Álltam ott egy darabig, majd mivel nagyon éhes voltam elindultam valamilyen harapni való után nézni. Mikor már úgy éreztem eleget ettem visszamentem a barlangba. Leheveredtem, és a történteken kezdtem gondolkodni. Öt nap, és bejutok, de mi lesz, ha nem sikerül. Aggályoskodtam még egy darabig, de hamar elnyomott az álom.

Öt nappal később türelmetlenül toporogtam a megbeszélt helyen. Kétségeim voltak az egész dologgal kapcsolatban. A macska késett, vagy lehet, hogy nem is jön.

„De hát, hogy is szerezhetné meg a jelszavakat egy macska?" – Tettem fel a kérdést magamban.

De csalódnom kellett méghozzá kellemesen. Egy vörös nagyra nőtt gombóc tartott felém. Szájában valami sárgás dolgot tartott.

- Csak, hogy itt vagy végre – mondtam türelmetlenül - Mi az nálad? – Kérdeztem.

Válaszképp a földre ejtette a szájában tartott valamit, amiben egy pergamenfecnit ismertem fel. Már épp nyúltam volna felé, mikor a macska rátette a mancsát.

- Előbb mutasd meg, hogy nézel ki valójában – jött a követelőző nyávogás.

Körül néztem. Mivel már alkonyodott, és nem láttam senkit visszaváltoztam. Egy darabig nézegetett, majd az ölembe telepedett, és dorombolni kezdett, én pedig a pergament vettem szemügyre. Temérdek jelszó volt ráírva. A fecnit láthatóan kapkodva írták, mert alig lehetett elolvasni, de nagy nehezen sikerült. Ezután gyorsan visszaváltoztam, és megköszöntem a segítséget. Elbúcsúztunk és vörös segítőtársam hamarosan eltűnt a szemem elől.

Újra kezdtem reménykedni, elszántság öntött el hónapok óta először. Már csak egy kicsit kellett várnom, hogy éjszaka legyen, és elkezdhetem az akciót.

„Peter, ma este nem menekülsz ezt garantálom" – tettem ígéretet magamban.

Egyre sötétebb lett, így nem kellett sokat várnom. Amíg vártam lekuporodtam a fa alá a szürkülő eget bámulva.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Fejezet – Másodszor Roxfortban

Pár óráig eltartott, míg teljesen besötétedett. A kastély is lassan sötétbe borult, jelezvén, hogy mindenki szép lassan nyugovóra tér. Már épp indultam volna, mikor a Hold fényében megláttam egy jellegzetes vörös foltot. Újdonsült macskabarátom tartott ismét felém, meg lehetősen sietve. Nem értettem a dolgot.

De hamarosan választ kaptam a fejemben motoszkáló kérdésekre, mikor hevesen hadaró nyávogással adta tudtomra, hogy a Griffendél toronyban még nem alszanak, így nem alkalmas az idő arra, hogy a kastélyba menjek. Hálát adtam ennek a jószágnak, hogy figyelmeztetett, és nem lepleződtem le. Csámpás élénk érdeklődéssel szemlélte a nyakamban lévő kendőt, majd közelebb jött és játszani kezdet vele. Egy ideig elviseltem a dolgot, de egy idő után kezdet kényelmetlené válni a játék, mert ahogy húzkodta a kendő egyre szorosabbá vált, és fojtogatott, így visszaváltoztam. A macska csalódottan nyávogott egyet, majd az ölembe kuporodott, és dorombolni kezdett.

Kis idő múlva leoldottam a nyakamból a kendőt, és a nyakába kötöttem. Erre örömében hozzám dörgölődött. Szemléltem egy darabig az ölemben ülő „nyávogó gépet" – mindig így neveztem a macskákat -, és meg kellett állapítanom, hogy az élénkpiros kendő tökéletesen illik vörös bundájához. Nem igazán voltam oda a macskákért, de ez a példány kezdett a szívemhez nőni. Hirtelen elhatározással letessékeltem az ölemből és visszaváltoztam kutyává. Elindultam vissza az erdőbe, hogy eltöltsem az időt addig, amíg alkalmas nem lesz arra, hogy a kastélyba menjek. Csámpás követett. Nem igazán zavart a dolog, így nem ellenkeztem. Éhes voltam, ezért elhatároztam, hogy harapni való után nézek. A következő pár órát pockok és patkányok hajkurászásával töltöttük, degeszre tömve magunkat. El kell ismernem, már rég nem szórakoztam ekkorát.

Miután jóllaktunk, leheveredtem a tó partjára, és jókedvűen néztem, ahogy Csámpás egy bokor ágaival játszik. Olyan szertelen volt, gondtalan, szabad, amilyen én már sose leszek. Elkeseredtem, mint mostanában oly sokszor. Reménytelen minden, nekem nincs menekvés, nincs élet, csak bujdosás és halál. Felvonítottam. Mennyivel máshogy lenne, ha James élne és Peter nem árult volna el minket.

Hirtelen valami hozzám dörgölődött. Már teljesen megfeledkeztem a vörös szőrpamacsról. Még mondják, hogy az állatok képtelenek emberként viselkedni. De ez a jószág emberibb volt, mint bármilyen élőlény, akivel az utóbbi hónapokban találkoztam. Önzetlenül törődött velem, és ez nagyon jól esett.

Hamarosan sikerült összeszedni magam. Csámpással elindultunk a kastély felé. Az előcsarnokba érve belefutottunk egy bozontos szürke macskába, amely ismerős volt, de fogalmam sem volt honnan. Macska társam közben felborzolódott szőrrel állt mellettem, ugrásra késen. Akkor végre felismertem a másik macskát.

_- Ez Frics macskája, Mrs.Norris. Gyorsan el kell tűnnöm innen – kiáltottam fel magamban._

Ekkor megláttam egy sötét sarkot, és behúzódtam. Eközben a két macska egymásnak ugrott. Meg kell hagyni szórakoztató látvány volt. Karmolták egymást, ahol érték, többször meghempergődzve a koszos kőpadlón. Már épp be akartam szállni a mókába, mikor megjelent az átkozott gondnok alakja. Hamar szétzavarta a két macskát, többször Csámpásba rúgva. A drága jószág dühösen fujtatva viharzott el.

_- Érdekesen értelmezik egyesek a macskakedvelő fogalmat – jegyeztem meg magamban epésen._

Mikor tiszta lett a levegő elindultam a Griffendél torony felé a legrövidebb úton, amit ismerek. Mikor odaértem a bejárathoz vezető folyosóra, körül néztem. Nem láttam semmi mozgást, így visszaváltoztam. Elővettem a zsebemből a jelszavakat tartalmazó cetlit, és a láthatóan új portré elé álltam. A lovagi páncélt viselő portréalak hangosan horkolt. Megkopogtattam hát a kárpitot, mire a lovag horkantva felébredt.

- Melyik bitang merészeli megzavarni nyugodt álmomat? – kérdezte Sir Cadogan bosszúsan.

- Szólíthat Tapmancsnak, mélyen tisztelt uram – válaszoltam tetetett udvariassággal.

- Micsoda pórias név – állapította meg a lovag – de a név nem is számít. Jelszó? – tette fel a most már engem is érdeklő kérdést.

Készségesen elkezdtem sorolni a pergamenen lévő összes jelszót, mire a lovag az utolsó után utat engedett. A klubhelységben sötét és síri csend honolt. A kandalló tele volt szórva édességes zacskókkal, a padlón és az asztalokon vajsörös üvegek hevertek szanaszét. Egy jó buli elengedhetetlen kellékei. Halkan, ugatásszerűen felnevettem. Eszembe jutottak a régi szép idők, amikor a Tekergők bulijaitól volt hangos a Roxfort. Kellemes zene, tánc és nevetés zsongott a fejemben elterelve a gondolataimat jövetelem céljától. Megráztam a fejem, hogy újra józanul tudjak gondolkodni. Ez nem a nosztalgia ideje.

Elindultam felfelé a jól ismert lépcsőn a fiúk hálókörletei felé. A „Harmadévesek" feliratú előtt megálltam. Elővettem a Hagridtól lopott kést, és óvatosan kinyitottam az ajtót. Próbáltam hangtalan lenni, mert nem akartam egyik gyereket sem felébreszteni. Engem csak Peter érdekelt. A Hold bevilágított a szobába megvilágítva az ágyak közötti teret. Egy ismerős kép rögtön szemet szúrt az egyik éjjeli szekrényen. Jameset és Lilyt ábrázolta. Szomorúan néztem egy darabig a két nevető arcot. Aztán ránéztem az elhúzott ágyfüggönyre, ami mögül kihallatszott Harry békés szuszogása, de nem törődhettem vele. Most azzal a féreggel kellett törődnöm. Körülnéztem a szobában a vöröshajú fiú ágyát keresve. Hirtelen észrevettem egy másik nagyon ismerős képet. Halkan odaosontam az ágyhoz. A kezemben lévő késsel elkezdtem lefejteni az ágyfüggönyt minél kevesebb zajt csapva. De a függöny utolsó darabja nagyot reccsent, a vöröshajú fiú felébredt, és felém fordult. Ijedten nézett rám. Szólni akartam valamit, de a kölyök rémülten felült, és kiabálni kezdett.

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH! NEEEEEEEEEEE! – kiáltotta vak rémülettel a szemében.

Gyorsan az ajtóhoz rohantam és feltéptem. Akkora már az egész szoba mozgolódott, de nem törődtem vele. Lerohantam a lépcsőn, ki a klubhelységből. Egy közeli páncél mögé bújva visszaváltoztam, majd kutyaként nyargaltam tovább kifelé a kastélyból.

Mikor a Tiltott Rengetegbe értem leroskadtam egy fa tövében, és elgondolkodtam a történteken. Az a szerencsétlen kölyök teljesen halálra rémült, jogosan. Hülye voltam, egy idióta. Nem használtam kutya érzékeimet csak cselekedtem, már megint. Ha használtam volna őket észre vettem volna, hogy Peter nincs ott. De nem már megint ösztönből cselekedtem. Mérges voltam magamra, mert ezzel a húzásommal csak azt értem el, hogy a kastély közelébe sem mehetek. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Dumbledore olyan védelmi intézkedéseket fog tenni, ami ezt lehetetlené teszi. Több órányi lelki tusa után végre sikerült nyugtalan álomba zuhanom.


	14. Chapter 14

Tapmancs lelke

14. fejezet – A kentaurok intelme

A tél hihetetlenül gyorsan eltelt. Nem hittem volna, hogy túlélem, de valahogy mégis sikerült. Az élelem hiány, és a hideg miatt a lehetségesnél is soványabb voltam. Erre a dementorok is rásegítettek, amikor néha az erdőben járőröztek. Kutyaként nem okoztam feltűnést, de lélekölő hidegük minden alkalommal mély fájdalmakat okozott, és az amúgy is zord idő sokszor még hidegebbé vált.

Lassan elolvadt a hó, és a kis rágcsálók és madarak is élénken mozgolódni kezdtek. Az erdő újra megtelt élettel. A madarak csiripelése visszaadta az életkedvemet, így könnyebb szívvel vetetem bele magam a vadászatba, és a nyiladozó erdő kivételes szépségének nézegetésébe. A kastély parkjában, és – már amennyire ráláttam – a tó partján is nagyobb volt a nyüzsgés, bár az azkabani őrök a kastélyt még szorosabban zárták körbe, de ez a gyerekek számára szinte észlelhetetlen volt. Lehetetlen volt újra bejutnom a kastélyba. Ez egy darabig nagyon bosszantott, de idővel beletörődtem. Lassan felvettem egy napi ritmust, amely valamennyire elviselhetőbbé tette a bujdosást, és az emberi társaság, az emberi szó nélkülözését. Szinte már nem is vágytam arra, hogy emberekkel társalogjak. Kutyaként minden könnyebbnek tűnt, és a napok is gyorsan teltek. De ez a viszonylagos nyugalom csak addig tartott, amíg egyik alkalommal vadászat közben meg nem zavartak.

Egyik este éppen a vacsorára fogott nyulat faltam, mikor egy csapat kentaur vet körbe. Félbehagytam a zsákmányom és felnéztem. A kentaurok egy szabályos kört alkottak, amelyet olyan szorosra zártak, hogy esélyem se volt a menekülésre. Ez a helyzet az őszi incidensre hasonlított, amikor a kentaurok jól helyben hagytak. Most is fel voltam erre készülve. Nem estem kétségbe, de nem is ébresztett a találkozás túl kellemes emlékeket bennem. Dühös, agresszivitást sugárzó szemekkel néztek, és kétkedve méregettek. Nem értettem mit néznek rajtam, mi lehet olyan érdekes egy _kutyában, _de nem tudtam végig gondolni az eshetőségeket, mert az egyikük megszólalt.

- Tudjuk, hogy nem kutya vagy. Változz vissza Sirius black, hogy szemtől szembe láthassunk! – parancsolt egyikük ellentmondást nem tűrően.

_Tudják?! De honnan a fenéből?! – tettem fel magamban a kérdést. _

Haboztam. Erre a kentaurok válasza sem maradt el. Büszkén felszegett fejjel előrébb léptek még szűkebbre zárva ezzel a kört.

- Nekünk így is jó, de a te helyedben én átváltoznék – mondta az előző kentaur fölém tornyosulva.

Hamarosan emberként álltam előttük, bizalmatlanul méregetve őket.

- Mit akartok tőlem? – kérdeztem meg, bár ez egy felesleges kérdés volt.

- Meddig akartál itt bujkálni abban reménykedve, hogy senki nem veszi észre? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan.

- Ameddig jól esik – válaszoltam kísérteties nyugalommal a hangomban, amely még jobban felbőszítette őket.

Ekkor a kentaur megragadta szakadt ruhámat, és rángatni kezdett.

- Nem szoktunk beavatkozni az emberek ügyeibe – kezdte álhiggadtsággal -, de nem tűrünk meg egy gyilkost az erdőben.

- Nem a tiétek az erdő, és gyilkos sem vagyok. Bárhogyan is hiszitek – préseltem ki magamból, némi lemondással a hangomban.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy ezt elhisszük? – vágott vissza, miközben a földre lökött.

- Mit akartok tenni? Megölni? – tettem fel az engem nagyon is érdeklő kérdést.

- Ó, nem. Az egy ilyen álnok gyilkosnak nem büntetés. Mit szólnál a dementorokhoz?

Elsápadtam. Nem hittem a fülemnek. A kentaurokról azt hallottam kedves népek. Aztán eszembe jutott Hagrid intelme.

„Csak az embereket nem szívelik."

Kezdtem megretteni, de próbáltam nem mutatni. Felálltam, és határozottan a kentaurok szemébe néztem.

- Nem vagyok gyilkos, de elhagyom az erdőt, ha ez az óhajotok – mondtam, és elindultam a kör széle felé.

Az ott álló egyik kentaur felágaskodott, és belém rúgott. Nagyot puffantam a száraz talajon. A mellkasom sajgott, és egy kis ideig alig kaptam levegőt. De a roham nem állt meg. Az első patákat újabbak követték. Próbáltam elgurulni a paták sora elől, de nem jártam túl nagy sikerrel. Mindenem fájni kezdett. A testemet már alig éreztem.

- Goron! Mit műveltek – kérdezte egy hang.

A kentaurok erre abbahagyták gyötrésemet, és a kérdező felé fordultak. Kinyitottam eddig szorosan csukva tartott szememet, és szemügyre vettem az érkezőt. Egy kentaur volt az. Láthatóan fiatalabb volt, mint a többiek, és az arca jóindulatot tükrözött. A többi fajtársa egy ideig dühösen méregette, majd a Goron nevezetű megszólalt.

- Ne avatkozz bele, Firenze! Eredj a dolgodra! – mondta.

- Miért bántjátok ezt az embert? Ártott nektek? – kérdezte Firenze.

Nagy nehezen ülőhelyzetbe tornásztam magam. Goron közben válaszolt.

- Ő, itt – mutatott rám – a tömeggyilkos, Sirius Black, akit az azkabani őrök keresnek. Nem tűrhetjük, hogy itt bujkáljon az erdőben, ezért mielőtt átadnánk a dementoroknak jól megleckéztetjük - mondta szárazon. A hangjából sugárzott az ellenszenv mind irántam, mind a fajtársa iránt.

- Nem ítélkezhettek senki fölött bármit is követett el. Megsértettétek a kentaurok elsőszámú szabályát. Nem bántalmazunk semmilyen lényt, ha az nem bánt, vagy nem fenyeget minket – nézte Firenze a többieket bírálóan.

- Te, fiatal létedre ezt biztos jobban tudod – válaszolta Goron gúnyosan.

- Lehet, hogy nem vagyok elég tapasztalt, de a szívem a helyén van. Nem szeretem a felesleges erőszakot. Hagyjátok békén! Nem tett ellenetek semmit.

- Egyszer még megbánod a jóhiszeműségedet. Gyertek! Már megtettük amit kell – adta ki az utasítást Goron.

A kentaurok lassan szétszéledtek. Egyedül Firenze maradt itt, aki aggódva nézett rám.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte.

- Miért segítettél? – kérdeztem vissza meglepetten.

- Mert hiszek az ártatlanságodban – jött a tömör válasz, de valószínűleg meghökkent arcot vághattam, mert folytatta. – Beszéltem egy macskával a Roxfortból, aki elmesélte, hogy segített neked. Úgy gondolom megérdemled, hogy bebizonyítsd az igazadat – mondta bátorítóan.

Pár pillanatig, mint egy idióta ültem a fűben, mereven pislogva rá. Értetlenül álltam a belém vetett bizalom előtt. Felfoghatatlan volt. Régen volt, amikor valaki még bízott bennem. Még jobban megdöbbentett, mikor odajött hozzám, és szemügyre vette a sebeimet. Mielőtt még bármit tehettem, vagy mondhattam volna latin szavakat mormolt, amitől a testem felforrósodott, a fájdalom is fokozódott, de egy pillanat múlva teljesen elmúlt. Végig nézve magamon, és észre vettem, hogy a sebeim eltűntek, s a ruhám szakadásai is megszűntek.

- Hogyan köszönhetném ezt meg neked? – kérdeztem.

- Járj szerencsével, és bizonyítsd be az igazadat – mondta, majd búcsúzásképpen meghajtotta magát, megfordult, és elvágtatott.

- Ég veled, és köszönöm – szóltam utána, de erre már nem érkezett válasz.

Újra egyedül maradtam, de már tudtam mit kell tennem. Elindultam hát a roxforti birtok szélén lévő Fúrja Fűzhöz, amelynek a törzse azt az átjárót rejtette, amely arra a helyre vezetett, amit jól ismertem, talán túlzottan is. Hamar odaértem az ismerős fához. Kutyaként odaosontam a fa törzséhez, amelyen hamar ráleltem a görcsre, amely mögött a szűk átjáró volt. Mikor kinyílt bementem a nyíláson, és elindultam magányos bujdosásom újabb állomása felé.


	15. Chapter 15

15. fejezet – Egyedül a Szellemszálláson

Elindultam hát az alagútban az egyik legnyomorultabb hely felé, amit valaha láttam. Bár el kell ismernem, pontosan illeszkedik a hangulatomhoz. Már szinte teljesen elfelejtkeztem arról, milyen keskeny ez a hely. Jól be is vertem a fejem az átjáró repedezett mennyezetébe. Néhol egy-egy kósza törmelék rám esett, de nem törődtem vele, hanem határozottan haladtam tovább. Minden szegletét ismertem ennek a kis átjárónak, s a lábam automatikusan vitt előre.

Mikor a Szellemszállásra értem rögtön elözönlöttek az emlékek. Szinte hallottam, ahogy a düledező ház megtelik nevetéssel, viháncolással. Hallani véltem a cipők koppanását, a talárok suhogását, és szinte láttam, ahogy négy „ördögfióka" végigtrappol a rozoga, szúette falépcsőkön. Négy örök vidám srác. Egyike voltam e vidám társaságnak. Együtt terveztük az aktuális csínyeket sokszor ideszökve a kastélyból. Az egész rozoga fatákolmányból áradt az emlékük visszacsepegtetve belém valamit az életből, elhessegetve ezzel az örökké kísértő halált.

Az örvénylő emlékek ködén át egyszer csak észre vettem, hogy a hideg fapadlón térdelek, és teljes erejéből ráz a zokogás. Újra a torkomba kúszott a maró kétségbe esés, és csak facsart és facsart. Úgy zokogtam, mint azon az éjszakán, amikor minden megváltozott. A lemenő Nap fénye átsütött ugyan a rozoga faház résein, de én dideregtem. Belülről fojtogatott a hideg. A magány sivataga volt ez, amely mindig is életem sajátja volt. Kivéve talán azt a hét csodálatos évet, amelyet a Roxfortban tölthettem.

Az egyik barátunk, legalábbis akiről mind azt hittük, hogy az, elárult minket. Addig nem hittem volna, hogy pont ő fogja ezt megtenni, de most már más a véleményem. Elkeseredett kínomban átváltoztam, de ez sem csillapította lelkem háborgását, így hangosan felvonítottam, és közben lelkem a következőt kiáltotta.

_- Miért kellett ennek megtörténnie? Peter, miért tetted ezt velünk? – kérdeztem magamtól, kétségbeesetten. _

De az elmémben csak az üresség visszhangzott ugyanúgy, mint e ház falai. Nem tudtam megnyugodni, így csak járkáltam fel-alá céltalanul.

Egy idő után megálltam, és lekuporodtam az egyik sarokban. Nem akartam élni tovább. Tulajdonképpen már nem is élek. Azóta halott vagyok, mióta James a legjobb barátom és testvérem meghalt. Bármi bajom volt ő mindig segített. A családja befogadott, mikor megszöktem otthonról, és nem volt hová mennem. Ott volt mindig, ha szükségem volt rá, akár csak Remus.

Remus. Mikor rá gondolok, mindig elönt a fájdalom. Hogyan gondolhattam azt, hogy ez a szelíd, jóakaró ember, aki mindig kihúzott minket Jamesszel a pácból - ha valami csínyt követünk el - elárulhat minket. Most már tudom, hogy hibáztam, és mind megfizetünk érte. El kellett volna vállalnom a titokgazda szerepét, és akkor még talán a barátaim is életben lennének. Ha vissza tudnám fordítani az idő kerekét, nem haboznék, de ez mind csak hiú ábránd. Most itt vagyok, és kesergek, mint egy megszeppent gyerek, akit mindenki elhagyott.

Egy darabig még keseregtem a dohos sarokban kucorogva, majd feltápászkodtam, és körül néztem. A házban semmi sem változott. Egyedül az idő hagyta rajta vasfogát. A faszerkezet irtózatosan recsegett, mint amelyik bármelyik pillanatban összeomlik. Az egész kísértetiesen hatott. Korhadt és aszott volt, mint a lelkem belül. Ezt a helyet is ugyanúgy megbélyegezték, mint engem annak idején. Hasonlóak vagyunk ez a ház és én. Mindketten magányosak és kirekesztettek.

Lassan beesteledett. Az éhség nagy erőkkel tört rám összeszorítva a gyomromat. A ház egyik résén kimentem a szabadba valami táplálék után nézni. Nem kellett sokáig mennem, és találtam egy pocsolyát. Az egészet kiittam, amitől kezdtem jobban érezni magam. Hirtelen megéreztem a vacsorám szagát. Egy patkány volt az. Hamarosan megláttam, ahogy a fűben oson. Utána lopóztam, de észrevett. Futni kezdett én meg utána. Nagy szerencsémre az újdonsült lakhelyem felé vettem az irányt. Utána mentem, és hamarosan már nem tudott hová menekülni. Elkaptam és széttéptem, mint egy másik patkányt is, aki elővigyázatlanul az utamba került.

Fáradt voltam. Elindultam felfelé a lépcsőn afelé a szoba felé, amely egykor Remus lakhelye volt az átváltozásai idején. Beléptem a dohos, megviselt szobába, amelyben egy korhadt ágy volt egy szakadt takaróval letakarva. Nem tétováztam. Leheveredtem rá, és szinte azonnal elnyomott az álom.

Hamar megszoktam az új életemet. Új napi ritmust vettem fel, és terveket szövögettem az ártatlanságom bebizonyítására, bár nem fűztem sok reményt az egészhez. A tavasz kiteljesedett. A fák immár teljes pompájukban díszelegtek, majd hamarosan lombot hajtottak. Egyre melegebb lett, s az időjárás nyáriasba fordult. A nyár volt a kedvenc évszakom. Eszembe jutottak a vakációk, amiket Jamesszel töltöttem el. Ezek az emlékek új erőt adtak. Éreztem, hogy hamarosan történi fog valami, ami mindent megváltoztat, és ez bizakodással töltött el. Éltem hát tovább a bujdosók életét, és vártam, amíg eljön az én időm.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Fejezet – Egy váratlan találkozás

Már hónapok teltek el azóta, hogy a Szellemszállásra „költöztem". Napjaim egyhangúan telnek. Ebbe is belefásultam, mint mindenbe a bujdosásom kezdete óta. A depresszió újult erővel tör rám. Tompán, monotonon léteztem csupán. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha az életben jobban leszek. Egy élő, rothadó húsköteg vagyok, aki lassan elhervad. A sorvadás megállíthatatlan. Fuldoklok ettől a semmilyen élettől, és elmém halálért kiált. A nyugodt, békés halálért. De nem nyugodhatok. Még ez sem adatik meg nekem. Hogy is kérhetem? És miért? Ehhez sincs jogom. Egyedül a szenvedés, ami maradt. Már aludni sem tudok rendesen. Remek. Nem elég, hogy hiába eszek meg sem látszik, még az alvást is elveszik tőlem a rémálmok. Rémálmok? Bárcsak azok lennének! De nem ezek kőkemény víziók, amelyekkel a dementorok ajándékoztak meg. Ez ironikus. „Ajándékoztak". Megáll az ész. Bele vésték jeges kacajukat az agyamba, mint egy ókori vésetet a falba. Élve fagyok meg minden egyes alkalommal, mikor e képek kísértenek. Aztán általában felriadok, és lassan visszaalszom.

Most is felriadtam, de az általánostól eltérően nem tudok visszaaludni. Még sötét van. Csak fekszem a falnak fordulva, és bámulok magam elé. Órákig fekszem így, mire virradni kezd.

_Fel kéne kelni? – gondolom tompán._

De a gondolatot nem követik a tettek. Fekszem tovább. A ház nyikorog mint mindig. A lépcső most szabály szerűen recseg, de nem tulajdonítok neki nagy jelentőséget, már ez sem érdekel.  
Nem tudom talán az is jó lenne, ha elkapnának. Nem érdekel.

Hirtelen tompa agyamba beférkőzik egy balsejtelem. „Valaki figyel". Megdermedek az ágyon, amikor bizonyosságképpen valaki más szapora légzését hallom a sajátom pedig elakad. Egy pár pillanatig nem tudok megmozdulni, majd végre sikerül kiengednem az eddig benntartott levegőt.

_Meg kéne fordulnod, Black – hatol az agyamba az ismeretlen hang._

Még mindig béklyóba köt a rémület. Az izmaim merevek. Az egyik karom teljesen elzsibbadt. Az egyenletes szuszogás gazdája nyugodtan egy helyben áll, és nem csap semmi neszt. Megmozdulok. Lassan felemelkedem, de még nem fordulok meg. Nem akarok szembe nézni az ajtóban álló emberrel. Szemrehányásokat és szitkokat hallgatni egy olyan dologért, amit nem én tettem, hanem az a semmire kellő csatorna töltelék, akiről mindenki azt hiszi halott. De ez mindegy, mert nem tudom elkerülni az elkerülhetetlent. Megfordulok és úgy maradok. A gondolatok kiszorulnak az agyamból, mert nem hiszem el, amit látok. Ez egyszerűen lehetetlen. Miért jött? Nem gyötört már eddig is elégé?

Felemeli a fejét, mert eddig a fapadlót bámulta. Belenéz tágranyílt szemembe, miközben kisimít egy kósza tincset a szeméből. Egyikünk sem szól. A csend nyomasztó. Aztán saját remegő, tompa hangomat hallom.

- Rémus? – Mintha nem is a sajátom lenne, hanem valami kísérteté.

Nem felel, hanem mereven néz. Most nem mérges, mint akkor, amikor a börtönben meglátogatott. Nem tudom hova tenni a viselkedését. Kész téboly. Aztán az arca változni kezd. Megenyhül, a feszültség lehullik róla. Arckifejezése az igazi Remusra kezd hasonlítani arra, akit annak idején a pályaudvaron megismertem. Lassan közelebb jön. A falhoz húzódom. Minden porcikám azt súgja csapda. Megint önkénytelenül is elhagyja a számat egy kérdés.

- Kik a Tekergők Térképének készítői? Mivel lehet aktiválni a térképet?

- Holtsáp, Ágas, Féregfark, és te Tapmancs. Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok – jött a rövid válasz. Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg Remus arcán.

Még mindig nem bízom benne. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok. A börtönben tett látogatása, túl nagy nyomot hagyott bennem. Megindul felém, de a hangom megállítja.

- Maradj ott. Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezem. Hangomba kétségbeesés, és kételkedés vegyül.

- Látni akartalak – jön nem túl meggyőző válasz.

- Ó, persze, mint a börtönben?! Láttál. Mehetsz – mondom maróan.

- Nem akarlak bántani. Beszélgetni jöttem.

- Beszélgetni? Na, ne nevettess. Nem inkább megölni. A múltkor majdnem sikerült is – a hangom már csöpög, mint a méreg. Mar.

- Sirius, ne csináld ezt. Tényleg beszélni akarok veled, és segíteni.

- Segíteni? Segíteni! – Már üvöltök. – Rajtam már késő segíteni! Ha gúnyolódni jöttél egy emberi roncson, akkor jó helyen jársz. Nézz meg jól! – Akkor már előtte állok. – Na tetszik a látvány?!

- Sirius, tudom, hogy nem könnyű neked. Én…

- Nem könnyű, hah!

- Nem kérem, hogy megbocsáss – mondja halkan.

- Azt lesheted – jegyzem meg epésen.

- Hallgass meg, kérlek.

- Persze, hallgassalak meg, de te persze erre akkor és ott nem voltál hajlandó. – Ezt már én is csak suttogom.

- Tudom az igazat – jelenti ki.

- Ó, igen?!

- Tudom, hogy Peter él, és azt, hogy ártatlan vagy. Most már hiszek neked.

Elakad a szitok áradat, amit rá akartam zúdítani, csak bámulom. Tagjaim megdermednek. Azt mondta hisz nekem?! Ez lehetetlen, vagy mégsem?! Nem tudom, mit higgyek. Nézek a borostyán szemekbe, és reménykedek.

- Te tényleg hiszel nekem? – A hangom remeg.

- Igen – válaszolod halkan. Egy könny jelenik meg a szemedben, és érzem, hogy az én arcomon is legördül egy. Másik nem követi, mindketten belül sírunk tovább, ahogy a férfiaknál szokás.

- Ó, Remus. Én…én , nem is tudom, mit mondjak. De nem kell semmit mondanom. A nyakába borulok, és ő átölel.

Lassan szétválunk. Leülünk az ágyra. Most veszem csak észre, hogy Remus egy rozoga hátizsákot hozott, amit felém nyújt.

- Ez a tiéd – mondod, miközben én szótlanul átveszem. Kibontom. Rámeredek Remusra, és megkérdezem.

- Honnan hoztad ezt a sok mindent?

- A Roxfortból – válaszolod, mintha ez lenne a természetes.

- Mit keresel Roxfortban? – kérdezem megrökönyödve.

- SVK-t tanítok – feleled kurtán.

- Megáll az ész! De hát ez fantasztikus! – rikkantom. – Akkor te ugye ismered Harryt? – kérdem egyre izgatottabban.

- Igen. Megtanítottam neki a Patrónus bűbájt. Nagyon ügyes és tehetséges, és ugyan olyan jó a szíve, mint Lilynek. De kópé is, mint James.

- Csak messziről láttam – mondom szomorúan. – Láttam az egyik kviddicsmeccset. Nagyon megijedtem, amikor a dementorok bementek a pályára.

Remus mosolygott. Arckifejezéséből ítélve nem lepődött meg azon, hogy bemerészkedtem a bírtok területére.

- Mesélj még Harryről – kérem sóvárogva.

- Mint mondtam egy kis kópé, de ugyanakkor kicsit zárkózott, és van egy olyan része, amely egyáltalán nem hasonlít Ágasra. Sokkal komolyabb, mint ő.

Bólogatok. Ez teljesen érthető.

Remusszal tovább beszélgetünk. Közben a táskában lévő ennivalóból falatozom. Iszok a vajsörből is, majd félre teszem mondván kell későbbre is. Remus lassan menni készül.

- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondja. – Hamarosan újra eljövök. Ígérem.

Megöleljük egymást. Kikísérem a szoba rozoga ajtaján. A lépcső tetejéről nézem, ahogy le megy a lépcsőn. A lépcső alján van, mikor ezt suttogom.

- Én is örülök, és köszönöm.

Megtorpan. Megfordul, és rám mosolyog. Majd elindul, és eltűnik az alagútban. Még egy darabig ott állok, majd örömmel a szívemben leheveredek az ágyra, és hónapok óta először nyugodtan átalszom a délelőttöt.

---------------------------------

Következő: Patkány és vér


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Fejezet **

**Patkány és vér**

Mikor felébredtem, már kora délután volt. Ettem egy kicsit a Remustól kapott elemózsiából, melyet barátom előre látóan tartósító bűbájjal látott el, majd elhatároztam, hogy teszek egy sétát a Tiltott Rengetegben a roxforti birtok közelében.

Elindultan az alagúton keresztül. Az alagút felénél járhattam, mikor egy jól ismert vörös szőrmókot pillantottam meg felém közeledni. Csámpás volt az. Élénk nyávogással üdvözölt, amire vidám ugatással válaszoltam. Az egész délutánt végig csavarogtuk az erdőben, vidáman hancúrozva.

Mikor sötétedni kezdett épp Hagrid kunyhójánál voltunk. Ekkor meghűlt bennem a vér, mert a vadőrlak felé Dumbledore, Caramel és még két ember közeledett. Önkénytelenül is a közeli bokrok felé húzódtam, Csámpás pedig idegesen borzolta a szőrét mellettem. 

Ezután egy nagyon furcsa dolog történt. A ház hátsó ajtaja kinyílt, majd becsukódott, de senkit nem láttam kijönni rajta. A szagok viszont annál inkább árulkodtak. Négy ember szagát éreztem, köztük Harryét és Peterét. Féregfark. Düh kezdett hullámzani minden porcikámban, de ahogy észrevettem nem csak én voltam így ezzel. Mellettem csámpás fújtatott, kieresztve mind a tíz körmét támadásra készen. A szagok lassan távolodni kezdtek. A bokrok mentén utánuk indultunk. 

_- Láthatatlanná tévő köpeny. Ügyes. Harry, mégis csak szorult beléd valami az apád leleményességéből – gondoltam vidáman._

Mikor eszembe jutott James rögtön tudtam, hogy el kell kapnom Petert még ma este.

_- Most vagy soha – jött a belsőhangom intelme._

Megéreztem Peter félelmét, és ez megsokszorozta az erőmet. Ki akartam ugrani a bokrok közül, és rávetni magam, de Csámpás megelőzött. Kúszni kezdett a láthatatlan gyerekek felé. Majd egy fojtott lányhangot hallottam.

- Csámpás! Csámpás, menj innen! Menj innen, nem hallod!

De macskatársam nem tágított.

- Makesz… Ne! – Hallottam most egy fiú hangját.

Ekkor egy fürge, apró jószág bukkant ki a köpeny alól. Csámpás utána rohant.

_i- Peter! – kiáltottam fel magamban./i_

Egy fiú tűnt elő a köpeny alól, és a Féregfarkot üldöző macska után rohant.

- Ron! – Hallottam két másik hang kiáltását.

A másik két gyerek is rohanni kezdett. A köpeny lobogott mögöttük az enyhe szélben. Közelebb lopóztam szorosan a fűhöz lapulva, mígnem dühös kiáltások ütötték meg a fülemet.

- Hagyd békén… Sicc! Makesz gyere ide! 

Hangos puffanás hallatszott.

- Megvagy! Tűnj innen undok vadállat! 

- Gyere – hallottam az iménti lányhangot. – Bújj vissza a köpeny alá… Dumbledore és a miniszter… mindjárt kijönnek…

Úgy gondoltam itt az ideje a cselekvésnek, így gyors léptekkel feléjük iramodtam. Láttam, hogy Harry a pálcája után nyúl, de nem hagyhattam, hogy használja. Neki ugrottam, és hanyatt löktem. Újra feléjük iramodtam, ekkor a másik fiú félrelökte az épp feltápászkodó Harryt. A fogaimat a karjába mélyesztettem. Harry le akart szedni róla, de nem hagytam magam. Vonszolni kezdtem az alagút felé. A Fúriafűz közelében voltunk, így meg sem lepődtem, hogy a lány felsikolt a hirtelen jött ütéstől. A fa védekező mechanizmusa akcióba lépett. Hallottam, ahogy a lány kimondja a fénygyújtó varázsigét.

-_Lumos!_

Már majdnem sikerült a nyöszörgő fiút bevonszolni teljesen az alagútba, mikor egyszer csak megakadt, és nem bírtam tovább húzni. Minden erőmet megfeszítve rántottam rajta egyet. Ekkor csont roppanása hallatszott, és a kölyök hangosan felüvöltött. Nem törődtem vele, hanem vonszoltam tovább. 

A Szellemszállásra érve felvonszoltam az emeletre, majd visszaváltoztam, és magamhoz vettem a fiú pálcáját. Rettegés ült ki a fiú arcára, és a legtávolabbi sarokba húzódott. Hát igaz, ami igaz nem nyújthattam valami bizalomgerjesztő látványt. 

Kis idő múlva léptek zaja hallatszott odalentről. Az ajtóhoz lapultam. Kintről két elsuttogott Noxot halottam, majd valaki erőteljesen berúgta az ajtót. Harry és a bozontos hajú lány lépett be a szobába. Rögtön odaszaladtak barátjukhoz.

- Jól vagy, Ron?

- Hol van a kutya? – hallottam a kérdéseket.

- Az nem kutya – sziszegte a Ronnak nevezett fiú. – Csapdába csalt…

- Mi?

- Animágus… a kutya… ő maga…

A két gyerek az ajtó felé kapta a fejét.

- Capitulatus! - kiáltottam el magam. A két gyerek pálcája a kezemben landolt.

- Tudtam, hogy eljössz a barátod után - szóltam rekedten. – Apád is ezt tette volna, ha én szorulok segítségre. Bátorságra vall, hogy nem rohantál a tanáraidhoz. Hálás vagyok érte… megkönnyítetted a dolgom – mondtam Harrynek címezve szavaimat.

Láttam Harry arcán a tömény gyűlöletet, s láttam azt is, hogy nem sok választja el attól, hogy rám vesse magát, de meg tudom érteni. Számára egy gyilkos vagyok semmi több.

- Harry, ne! – kiáltotta a lány, mikor a keresztfiam rám akarta vetni magát.

- Ha meg akarja ölni Harryt, velünk is végeznie kell – csattant fel a törött lábú fiú.

Nehézkesen felállt, de megingott, és majdnem elesett.

- Feküdj le! – szóltam. – Ne, tedd még jobban tönkre a lábad…

- Nem hallotta, mit mondtam! – kiáltotta újra. – Mindhármunkat meg kell ölnie!

- Ma csak egy ember fog meghalni – feleltem.

Harry undorodó dühvel nézett rám.

- Miért! – sziszegte. – Már nem szeret gyilkolni? Amikor megölte Pettigrewt, nem érdekelte hány mugli hal meg vele együtt! Azkabanban lett ilyen finnyás?

- Hallgass, Harry! – próbálta csitítani a lány.

- Megölte a szüleimet! – ordította a keresztfiam.

Nekem rontott puszta kézzel. Teljesen meglepett ezzel a lépésével. Felemelte az öklét, és fejbe vágott. Mindketten a falnak estünk. Ütött és vert, ahol csak ért, de nem engedhettem. Megragadtam a nyakát, és úgy mondtam.

- Nem! Túl régóta várok erre a napra…

Ekkor egy erős rúgást éreztem, és fájdalmamban elengedtem Harryt. A vörös hajú fiú belecsimpaszkodott a jobb karomba, így elvesztettem a pálcát. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Harry a pálcáért nyúl, de akkor bejött a képbe Csámpás. Két mellső lábának összes körmét keresztfiam karjába mélyesztette. A fiú a macska felé rúgott. A jószág kelletlenül félre ugrott, majd meghallottam Harry hangját.

- Menjetek onnan! – kiáltott barátaira. Közelebb jött, s rám szegezte a pálcáját.

- Meg akarsz ölni, Harry? – suttogtam erőtlenül.

- Maga miatt haltak meg a szüleim – felelte.

- Nem tagadom, de nem tudsz mindent… - szóltam csendesen.

- Nem tudok mindent? – tajtékzott. – Tudom, hogy elárulta őket Voldemortnak! A többi nem érdekel!

- Hallgass végig. Megbánod, ha elhamarkodottan cselekszel… Semmit nem értesz…

- Sokkal több mindent értek, mint hinné. Maga nem hallotta, amit én. Az édesanyámat, aki a testével védett meg Voldemorttól. Maga miatt… a maga árulása miatt… 

Ekkor Csámpás felugrott a mellkasomra, és Harryre meredt. Megdöbbentem. Le akartam rázni magamról, de nem tágított. Harry dermedten állt előttem a pálcáját rám szegezve. Láttam, hogy különböző gondolatok követik egymást a fejében. Ekkor léptek zajára lettem figyelmes. De nem csak én hallottam. A bozontos hajú lány kiabálni kezdett.

- Itt vagyunk! Az emeleten! Sirius Blackkel! Ide gyorsan!

Kisvártatva Remus rontott be az ajtón. Harry arra kapta a fejét.

- Capitulatus! - kiáltotta rögtön Remus, s Harry pálcája a kezében landolt. Remus csendesen közelebb jött, majd megkérdezte.

- Ő hol van, Sirius?

Az ágyon fekvő fiú felé mutattam.

- De hát akkor, miért nem mutatkozott meg eddig? Csak nem azért… mert ő tette? Cseréltetek… és nekem nem szóltatok róla? 

Láttam, hogy Harry tanácstalanul összenéz a barátaival. Remus kérdőn nézett rám, s én bólintottam. A barátom közelebb jött, felsegített és barátilag átölelt.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – hallottam a lány sikítását.

Remus elvált tőlem, és a lány felé fordult.

- Hermione…

- Maga és ő?

- Hermione, nyugodj meg…

- Nem szóltam senkinek! – visította. – Végig fedeztem magát…

- Hermione, kérlek, hallgass meg! - emelte fel a hangját Remus. – Megmagyarázom!

- Megbíztam magában! – kiabálta most már Harry is. – És maga végig az ő oldalán állt.

- Ez nem igaz! - rázta a fejét Remus.

- Nem! – ordította a bozontos hajú lány. – Harry, egy szavát se hidd el! Ő segített Blacknek bejutni a kastélyba! Ő is a halálodat akarja! Ez az ember egy vérfarkas!

Néma csend támadt, amelyet szinte vágni lehetett. Remus szomorúan a lányra nézett, majd aggódva elindult Ron felé.

- Hozzám ne érj, vérfarkas!

- Mióta tudod?- kérdezte Remus ismét Hermionéhoz fordulva.

- Régóta. Mióta megírtam a vérfarkasos dolgozatot, Piton professzornak.

Remus szomorúan bólintott. Nem bírtam tovább. Leroskadtam az ágyra Ron mellé, és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom.

- Nem segítettem, Siriusnak – hallottam Holdsáp hangját. – Ha végig hallgattok azt is elmondom, miért…

Ekkor Remus visszaadta a gyerekek pálcáit.

- Ha nem segített neki – szólt Harry rám mutatva. – Akkor honnan tudta, hogy itt van?

- A térkép árulta el – felelte Remus. Ekkor már újra Harry arcát fürkésztem.

- Maga tudja, hogyan működik a térkép? – kérdezte a keresztfiam hitetlenkedve.

- Még szép, hogy tudom. Részt vettem az elkészítésében. Én vagyok Holdsáp… a barátaim így szólítottak az iskolában. Arra is gondoltam, Harry, hogy talán apád régi köpenye alá bújtatok…

- Honnan tud maga a köpenyről?

- Milliószor láttam Jameset eltűnni alatta – válaszolta Remus egy enyhe mosollyal a szája szegletében.

Azonban megelégeltem a dolgot, és felálltam, majd Remushoz fordultam. 

- Essünk túl rajta, és öljük meg!

- Ne! – kiáltotta Hermione, és Harry elé állt.

- Nem őt akarjuk megölni, már mondtam – szóltam ingerülten. – Vele akarunk végezni – mutattam Peterre.

- Engem! – kérdezte hüledezve Ron.

- Nem téged, hanem a patkányodat, aki nem más, mint Peter Pettigrew.

Néma csend borult a szobára.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Következik: A Tekergők története


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Fejezet**

** A Tekergők története**

A gyerekek döbbenete lassan elillant. Először Ron szólalt meg.

- Maguk megőrültek!

- Ez nevetséges! – motyogta Hermione.

- Peter Pettigrew, meghalt! Ő ölte meg tizenkét évvel ezelőtt! – mutatott rám Harry.

- Meg akartam ölni – szóltam vicsorogva -, de a kis Peter kifogott rajtam… De most nem menekül.

Hirtelen felpattantam. Csámpás leugrott az ölemből, én pedig Makeszra vetettem magam. Ron felordított, mikor törött lábára estem, s meghallottam Remus hangját.

- Sirius, ne! – kiáltotta. – Meg kell magyaráznunk, miért!

- Majd megmagyarázzuk utána! – dörrentem rá.

- Joguk van megtudni az igazat! – folytatta Holdsáp, és megpróbált elrángatni Petertől. – Harrynek tartozol az igazsággal!

Kicsit sikerült lehiggadnom, de a harag ott lobogott a lelkem mélyén, mint a megfékezhetetlen erdőtűz. Ránéztem a vergődő Peterre, aki teljesen összekarmolta szerencsétlen „gazdáját". A látványtól kicsit megenyhültem.

- Remus, mond el nekik, amit akarsz, de ne húzd sokáig az időt – szóltam.

- Ezek komplett bolondok! – kiáltotta Ron. – Nekem ebből elegem van. Elmegyek.

- Végig fogsz hallgatni – szólt csendesen Remus. – És jó erősen fogd Petert, amíg beszélek.

- Ő nem Peter, hanem Makesz! – kiabálta Ron. 

A fiú összeesett. Harry visszasegítette az ágyra, majd mérgesen megjegyezte.

- Szemtanúk vannak rá, hogy Peter Pettigrew meghalt. Az egész utca látta…

- Nem az történt, amit láttak! – csattantam fel túl hevesen.

- Valóban mindenki úgy hitte, hogy Sirius megölte Petert – kezdte Remus. – Egészen ma estig én is azt hittem, amíg meg nem láttam őt a térképen.

- De ez képtelenség – szólalt meg Hermione.

- Miért lenne az? – válaszolta Holdsáp.

Ezután a lány egy unalmas kiselőadásba kezdett az animágusokról, de erre Remus csak hangosan nevetett.

- Ez mind igaz, Hermione, de vannak olyan animágusok is, jelen esetben három, akiket nem jegyeztek be a Minisztériumban.

- Térj a lényegre – mordultam rá barátomra. – Tizenkét évig vártam, de most már fogytán a türelmem.

- Rendben – bólintott Remus. – De segítened kell, Sirius, mert én csak a történet elejét tudom…

Hirtelen deszkák reccsenését hallottuk. Remus gyorsan kisietett, hogy megnézze mi az, de nem látott semmit.

- Itt kísértetek járnak – mondta reszketve Ron.

- Tévedés – mondta Remus mosolyogva. – Azok a sikolyok és üvöltések, amelyek alapján a legenda elterjedt, mind tőlem származtak. Minden átváltozásomkor ide kellett jönnöm, hogy senkinek ne essen baja.

A mosoly eltűnt az arcáról. Helyét szomorúság vette át. Ezután elmesélte, hogyan harapták meg, és mi hogyan váltunk animágussá. Mikor ehhez a részhez ért Harry megkérdezte.

- Az apám is animágus lett? – kérdezte. Szemében érdeklődés csillant. 

- Igen. Ötödéves korunkra mindhárman elsajátították az animágiát, s át tudtak változni egy bizonyos állattá – fejezte be Remus.

- De miért segített ez magán? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Emberként nem lehettek velem, de állatként igen. A vérfarkas csak emberekre veszélyes – válaszolta Holdsáp.

- Fogd rövidre, Remus – kértem.

- Nem tart már sokáig, Sirius… Nos, attól kezdve, hogy mind a négyen állati alakot tudtunk ölteni rengeteg izgalmas kalandot éltünk át. Nem volt olyan diák, aki nálunk jobban ismerte volna Roxfortot. Innen jött az ötlet, hogy elkészítsük a Tekergők Térképét, amit aztán a becenevünkön szignáltunk. Sirius volt Tapmancs, Peter volt Féregfark, James volt Ágas, én pedig Holdsáp.

- Az apám, milyen állattá vált? – kérdezte Harry, de a barátnője közbevágott.

- De hiszen nagy felelőtlenség volt! – kiáltotta.

- Igen, az volt – felelte Remus. – Ma is furdal érte a lelkiismeret, elvégre kijátszottam Dumbledore bizalmát, mert nem sejtette, hogy a barátaim illegális animágiát űznek miattam.

Remus lehorgasztotta a fejét. Egy ideig csend volt, majd Remus sóhajtott, és folytatta.

- Figyelmeztetnem kellett volna Dumbledoret arról, hogy Sirius animágus, de gyáva voltam. Így hát, ha úgy vesszük, Piton gyanakvása nem volt alaptalan.

- Piton? – mordultam fel mérgesen. – Hogy jön a képbe Piton! 

- Itt tanít a Roxfortban – mondta Remus sötéten. 

Hitetlenkedve és rosszallóan megráztam a fejem. 

- Még hogy tanít – horkantottam, de Remus nem törődött velem, hanem ismét a gyerekekhez fordult.

- Piton professzor együtt járt velünk a Roxfortba. Sirius egyszer megtréfálta, ezért ő tiltakozott a legjobban, hogy megkapjam az állást.

- Megérdemelte – szóltam gúnyosan, de nem foglalkoztak velem.

- Perselus nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, hová tűnünk el minden hónapban. Így mikor egyszer holdtöltekor meglátott minket, Sirius azt a tréfát eszelte ki, hogy elvezeti az alagúthoz, és ezáltal hozzám. Piton persze kötélnek állt, és átjött a Szellemszállásra az alagúton keresztül. Szerencsére James tudomást szerzett a dologról, és élete kockáztatásával megmentette tőlem – fejezte be bűntudatosan Remus.

- Piton meglátta magát? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Igen.

- Szóval ezért utálja magát – töprengett hangosan Harry -, mert azt hiszi maga is benne volt a tréfában? 

- Pontosan – sziszegte egy testetlen hang, valahol Remus mögött.

Ekkor a köpeny a földre hullott, és az ajtóban nem más állt, mint diákkori legnagyobb ellenlábasom: Perselus Piton.

------------------------------------------------

Következik: Peter visszatér


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Fejezet**

**Peter visszatérése**

Azonnal talpra ugrottam, és Pitonra meredtem, mint egy prédájára leső vadállat. Hallottam a többiek döbbent nyikkanását, majd gyűlölt ellenségem sziszegő hangja csendült fel.

- Ezt a fúriafűz mellett találtam – kezdte. Arcán gúnyos, torz mosoly terült szét. Undorodva a földre hajította a köpenyt. – Jut eszembe – folytatta. – Épp a szobádból jövök, Lupin. Egy bizonyos térkép megmutatta nekem, ahogy végig futsz az alagúton – húzta el a száját vészesen.

- Perselus, félre érted a… - kezdte volna Holdsáp barátom, de Pipogyusz félbe szakította.

- Év elején mondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy ne alkalmazzon téged, mert megbízhatatlan vagy, s lám, itt a bizonyíték. 

- Megmagyarázom… Sirius nem azért jött, hogy megölje Harryt – próbálta a helyzetet megmagyarázni Remus.

- Ma este az Azkaban két fogollyal lesz gazdagabb – mondta a zsíroshajú denevér megszállottan csillogó szemekkel.

- Térj észre, Perselus – szólt barátom csendesen. – Képes lennél egy ártatlan embert visszaküldeni az Azkabanba?

Ekkor Piton pálcájából kötelek repültek ki, megbéklyózva tehetetlen barátom testét. Keservesen próbált talpon maradni, de egyensúlyát vesztette, és elvágódott, mint egy rongybaba. Rögtön Pipogyusz felé vetettem magam, de résen volt, és az arcomnak szegezte a pálcáját. Az arcán diadalittas öröm látszott.

- Adj rá okot – sziszegte. – Adj rá okot, és esküszöm, megteszem.

Megtorpantam. Ki ne tette volna a helyemben? Ott álltam, és farkasszemet néztem ellenségemmel. Az arca eltorzult a dühtől. Az enyém szintén. Teljes csend borult a szobára, melyet csak Peter erős visítása tört meg, majd percekig tartó csend után Hermione szólalt meg.

- Piton professzor… szerintem azért meghallgathatnánk, mit akarnak mondani.

- Fogja be a száját, Granger! Már így is túl messzire mentek. Garantálom, hogy búcsút mondhatnak a diplomájuknak – rivallt a lányra Piton, majd ismét felém fordult.

- Édes a bosszú… Mindig arról álmodtam, hogy magam kaplak el… Gyerünk, indulás…

- Rendben. Ha a fiú és a patkány is jönnek, kézséggel követlek a kastélyba – feleltem, újra felélénkülve.

- A kastélyba? – horkantott gúnyosan. – Minek olyan messzire menni? A dementorok itt vannak a közelben, és garantálom, hogy örülni fognak neked.

Elsápadok. A vér kihömpölyög az arcomból, és érzem, hogy megfagy bennem. Nem tudok gondolkodni. A tudatom csak vánszorgott. Kiutat keresek, bár már régen tudnom kéne, hogy számomra olyan nem létezik. Aztán egy éles hang visszaránt a valóságba.

- Gyerünk, indulás – hangzik a parancs. 

Pitonra meredek. A szemem könyörög. Szánalmas vagyok.

- A vérfarkast én vezetem. Remélem, a dementorok tőle sem sajnálnak majd egy apró csókot… - Látom a torz élvezetet az arcán.

Már éppen indulnék, mikor Harry az ajtó elé ugrik. Piton rárivall.

- Állj félre, Potter – sziszegi.

- Nem! Lupin professzor bármikor bánthatott volna, de nem tette! – ordította Harry.

- Ne várd el, hogy követni tudjam egy őrült vérfarkas észjárását – morogta Piton. – Félre az útból, Potter!

- Nem!

- Takarodj!

Ekkor teljesen váratlan dolog történt. Harry a magasba emelte a pálcáját, és elkiáltotta magát.

- iCapitulatus/i - Az övével együtt két másik hang is felharsant.

A szoba falait hatalmas durranás rázta meg. Piton teste felrepült, és a falnak csapódott. A fejéből szivárogni kezdett a vér. Rámeredtem a még mindig felemelt pálcával álló gyerekekre, majd így szóltam, Harryhez intézve szavaimat.

- Kár, hogy kezet emeltél rá. Nyugodtan rám bízhattad volna.

Keresztfiam nem nézett rám. Tudtam, hogy még mindig nem hisz nekem. Megakadt a tekintetem a földön vergődő Remuson. Pár gyors mozdulattal kiszabadítottam.

- Köszönöm, Harry – szólt halkan Remus, miközben megdörzsölte elzsibbadt csuklóját.

- Nem mondtam, hogy hiszek maguknak – morogta a fiú.

- Akkor ideje bemutatnunk a bizonyítékot – szóltam, majd odaléptem a vörös hajú fiúhoz. – Gyerünk, fiam, add ide Petert.

- Nem hiszem, hogy maga miatta szökött meg az Azkabanból. Honnan tudta hol keresse?

El kell ismernem ez egy jogos kérdés volt. Remus is érdeklődve nézett rám. Benyúltam hát a foszlott talárom zsebébe, és elővettem belőle azt a körülbelül egyéves újságcikket, amely a szökésemet elindította. Felmutattam a többieknek. Barátom hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

- De hát hogy került az hozzád? – kérdezte.

- Carameltől van, mikor múlt nyáron eljött ellenőrizni a rabokat – szóltam halkan.

Holdsáp közelebb jött, hogy szemügyre vegye a képet, s hirtelen elállt a lélegzete.

- Ez nem lehet – lehelte. – A mellső lába…

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Ron.

- Levágta az egyik ujját, igaz? – kérdezte Remus.

- Igen, mielőtt átváltozott volna.

- Na és? Biztosan csak véletlen – tiltakozott a fiú.

- És miért kellett eljátszania, hogy meghalt, ha nem azért, mert maga meg akarta ölni – jegyezte meg keresztfiam.

- Igazad van. Meg akartam ölni, mert elárulta a szüleidet.

- Ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta Harry. - Maga volt a titokgazdájuk! Lupin professzor, mielőtt maga ideért, be is ismerte, hogy megölte őket.

Lassan megráztam a fejem, és halkan így szóltam. 

- Harry, azt ismertem be, hogy miattam haltak meg. Rábeszéltem őket, hogy Petert válasszák helyettem…

Elcsuklott a hangom, és éreztem, hogy elszorul a szívem. A bűntudat úgy fojtogatott, mintha jeges vízben lennék. Szinte fuldokoltam. Közben Remus elvette Rontól a patkányt. Bátorítóan rám nézett, majd így szólt.

- Készen állsz, Sirius?

Gyorsan körülkémleltem a szobát, és megláttam Piton pálcáját, ami Csámpás mellé esett az ágyra. Magamhoz vettem, majd Remus mellé léptem. 

- Együtt csináljuk? – kérdeztem.

- Igen – felelte szomorúan. 

Rászegeztük a pálcát. Minkettőnkéből egy-egy kékes fénycsóva indult útnak. Mikor elérték Petert, Remus elengedte. Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt, majd a patkány el kezdett átalakulni. Hamarosan egy köpcös, pocakos, beesett arcú, vizenyős szemeit ide-oda kapkodó, emberként is patkánynak kinéző, mindenhol szőrös Peter jelent meg előttünk. iEgy igazi csatornatöltelék./i – gondoltam magamban. Ijedten nézett mindenfelé, de legtöbbet az ajtóra. Végül megtalálta a hangját.

- Si… Sirius… Re… mus… Drá… ga ba… ba… barátaim – cincogta akadozva.

- Tudod, Peter, épp azon tanakodtunk Tapmancs barátommal, hogy mi is történhetett Lily és James halálának estéjén?

- Remus, ugye nem hiszel neki? – kérdezte Féregfark rémülten.

**-** Bevallom, Peter, nem világos számomra, miért él valaki patkánybőrben tizenkét évig, ha ártatlan? 

- Azért, mert féltem. Meg akar ölni, kérlek!

- Tudok róla – felelte barátom hűvös tárgyilagossággal. – De - szögezte le Lupin, mikor meglátta Sirius halálfejszerűvé váló arcát -, amíg nem tisztázunk néhány dolgot, addig senki nem öl meg senkit.

- Mit kell ezen tisztázni? Ez itt – mutatott rám – Tudodki csatlósa, ezért jutott ki az Azkabanból is, mert megtanította a sötét trükkjeire.

Szárazon felnevettem.

- Még hogy Voldemort trükköket tanított nekem!

Peter megvonaglott a név hallatán.

- Mi van, félsz hallani a régi urad nevét?

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz… - lehelte.

- Nem előlem rejtőztél tizenkét évig, hanem a többi halálfaló barátod elől, akik rögtön végeztek volna veled, mikor megtalálnak, és… - de vitánkat ekkor egy vékony lányhang szakította félbe. Már teljesen meg is feledkeztem a gyerekekről, s most a hang irányába fordultam.

- Öhm, Black úr… Sirius?

Tágra nyíltak a szemeim, és összerezzentem döbbenetemben. Nem hittem volna, hogy valaki még ebben az életben ilyen kedves lesz hozzám. Egy kis ideig még néztük egymást, aztán megkérdezte.

- Ne haragudjon a kérdésért, de hogyan… sikerült kijutnia Azkabanból? 

Peter közbe akart szólni, de Remus egy pillantása elnémította. Egy ideig még eltöprengve néztem a gyerekeket és Remust, majd belekezdtem a szökésem történetébe.

- Nem tudom, hogyan sikerült. Azt hiszem, hogy csak az mentett meg engem az őrülettől, hogy tudtam, ártatlan vagyok, ezzel a rögeszmével a dementorok nem tudtak mit kezdeni. És volt még egy előnyöm a többi rabbal szemben, mégpedig az, hogy animágus vagyok, és mikor nem bírtam tovább, átváltoztam kutyává. A dementorok nem látnak, ezért csak azt érzékelték, hogy az érzéseim nem olyan összetettek, és úgy gondolták, hogy én is csak megőrültem, mint a többi rab. Aztán megláttam Petert, és ez teljesen lángra lobbantotta az agyamat, cselekednem kellett… Egyik nap vacsorakor megszöktem, könnyedén kifértem a csatorna rácsai között, hisz sovány voltam, majd kiúsztam a partra, és most itt vagyok. Nem hagyhattam, hogy Peter akár egy ujjal is hozzáérjen Harryhez, hiszen csak én tudtam az igazat… - Hirtelen hallgattam el, mert nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék még, hosszasan néztem a keresztfiamat, aki már nem tekintett rám olyan gyanakvóan. Közben hallottam Féregfark szűkölését, de nem tudott meghatni. Ma bevégzem, amit tizenkét évvel ezelőtt nem sikerült. Mélyen Harry szemébe néztem, és így szóltam.

- Higgy nekem – szóltam. - Nem árultam el Lilyt és Jameset. Ha megölnek, sem árultam volna el őket.

A keresztfiam egy ideig szótlanul nézett, majd bólintott. 

- Ne! – kiáltotta Peter. Úgy rogyott térdre előttem, mint egy szánalmas féreg. – Ne tegyétek!

Láttam, hogy Holdsáp rászegezi a pálcáját, és én is hasonlóképpen cselekedtem. Barátom rám nézett, és bűnbánó arccal így szólt.

- Bocsáss meg, hogy azt gondoltam, hogy Voldemort kémje vagy.

- Szóra sem érdemes, Holdsáp barátom, én ugyanezt hittem rólad. Együtt végzünk vele?

- Együtt – felelte barátom komolyan. - Tudhattad volna, ha nem Voldemort végez veled, akkor mi tesszük meg. Ég veled, Peter – intézte Féregfarkhoz az utolsó szavakat.

- Ne! – kiáltotta Harry, majd Féregfark és a rászegeződő pálcáink közé lépett. – Nem ölhetik meg – zihálta. – Nem tehetik.

- Harry, ez a féreg tehet róla, hogy árva vagy! – kiáltottam ingerülten. Teljesen megdöbbentett keresztfiam reakciója.

- Tudom – felelte. – Felvisszük őt a kastélyba, és átadjuk a dementoroknak. Megkapja, amit érdemel. 

Peter erre szánalmasan vinnyogni kezdett, de nem törődtünk vele. Remus megkötözte, majd sínbe tette Ron lábát. Féregfarkat Ron és Remus magukhoz bilincselték, hogy még véletlenül se szökhessen meg. Pitont egy Mobilicorpusszal felemeltük, majd elindultunk az alagútban. Különös kis csapatunkat Csámpás vezette, aki peckesen lépkedett elől. Nagyokat derültem, mikor Piton feje hozzá-hozzákoppant az alacsony mennyezethez, s reménnyel a szívemben lépkedtem keresztfiam mellett.

----------------------

Következő fejezet: Szökés és dementorok


	20. Chapter 20

**20. fejezet**

**Szökés és dementorok**

Szótlanul lépkedünk az alagútban. A csendet csak néha töri meg Csámpás jókedvű nyávogása, Ron halk szitkozódása, vagy Pipogyusz fejének ütemes koppanásai a mennyezeten. De ezek a dolgok ebben a pillanatban szinte semmit sem számítanak. Boldogság és remény tölti be szívemet, s ez az érzés tetőtől talpig elborít. Gondolatban már teljesen messze járok innen. Egy vidéki házban, ahol mindig kék az ég, a tenger morajlik, a sirályok vijjognak, és mindent beborítanak az aranyló napsugarak. 

Annyira elkalandozom, hogy megbotlom, de szerencsére Harry elkap. Ugyanebben a pillanatban Piton nagy csattanással landol a földön. Ekkor Hermione megszólal a hátunk mögött.

- Mr. Black, minden rendben?

- Mi folyik ott hátul? – jön Remus feszült kérdése. 

- Semmi, jól vagyunk. Csak megbotlottam – felelem. 

- Tényleg jól van? – kérdezi Harry.

Egy darabig csak nézem, s közben egy pálcaintéssel újra lebegtetni kezdem Piton alélt testét. Aztán egy halk sóhaj kíséretében mégis megszólalok.

- Tényleg nincs semmi bajom, Harry – kezdek bele, miközben elindulunk. – Csak tudod… Á! Nem érdekes! Ne is törődj vele!

- Már hogy ne törődnék! – áll meg. A hirtelen fékezés hatására Hermione beleütközik.

- Harry, miért álltál meg? – kérdezi meglepetten.

- Mondja el, min gondolkozott! – intézi hozzám szavait keresztfiam, nem törődve barátja kérdésével.

- Elmondom, de közben menjünk.

Újra elindulunk, de nem tudom szavakba önteni érzéseimet. Hirtelen látok valamit megvillanni Harry szemében, ami Jamesre emlékeztet. Talán az elszántság az, ami az apját is mindig jellemezte. Az előbbi reakciója teljesen Ágasra vall. Talán ez az oka, meg a körülmények, hogy végre megered a nyelvem.

- Tudod, Harry, csak a jövőn gondolkodtam, vagyis inkább álmodoztam róla – suttogom bizonytalan hangon.

- Miről? – kérdezi, és látom rajta, hogy valami miatt visszatartja a lélegzetét. 

- Arról, hogy hol fogok élni veled. Persze nem kényszer, csak, ha te is akarod. 

Oldalra nézve látom, hogy válaszolni akar, de csak bámul rám azokkal a nagyra nyílt zöld szemeivel, és sokáig csak tátog hang nélkül. Engem is váratlanul ért a saját kijelentésem, és ahogy látom nem vagyok ezzel egyedül. Évek óta nem tapasztalt magabiztosság árad szét bennem, ami minden kétséget elsöpör, ami eddig volt bennem. Most újra felsejlenek a Roxfortban elkövetett csínyeink, s arra gondolok, milyen csodálatos lesz végre újra szabadon járni a falai között. Amikor majd elismerik az ártatlanságomat, s végre teljes életet élhetek, béklyók és gyötrelmek nélkül. Együtt a keresztfiammal, akivel majd sokat kviddicsezünk és sakkozunk. Meg még ki tudja, mi mindent csinálunk.

- Tényleg magához venne? – jön Harry halk kérdése.

- Igen. Persze, ha jobban szeretnél a nagynénédéknél maradni… azt is megértem.

- Már miért akarnék? Nem szeretek ott lakni. Mikor költözhetek?

- Ezt komolyan mondod?

- Ennél még semmit sem mondtam komolyabban.

Biztatóan rám mosolyog, s én visszamosolygok rá. Talán ez volt az első igazi mosolyom azóta, hogy megszöktem a börtönből. Olyan boldogság áraszt el, amit nem tudok szavakba önteni. Az a fajta öröm, amit az ember legszívesebben világgá kürtölne mindenkinek, és addig ordítana, míg mindenki meg nem hallotta. De ez ebben a helyzetben nem lenne kifizetődő, még úgy sem, hogy a bizonyítékot ott viszik pár méterre előttünk. Ez egy magányos öröm benn legbelül, amely elárasztja egész valómat, és minden rossz érzést és kétséget kisöpör a szívemből. A helyén pedig nem marad más csak a mindent elsöprő boldogság.

Arra ocsúdok fel gondolataimból, hogy a hűvös esti levegő simogatja az arcomat. Kilépünk az alagútból, és körülnézünk, majd továbbindulunk a kastély felé. Kellemes érzés lesz úrrá rajtam, amolyan jóleső izgatottság. Ahhoz tudnám hasonlítani, mint amikor először léptem be a Roxfort kapuján. Teli reménnyel és tettvággyal. Azt gondolom, semmi sem vethet véget ennek, de valami sajnos megint közbeszól.

Remus, Ron és Peter hirtelen megtorpannak. Először nem értem, hogy mi történt, de aztán meglátom Holdsáp fájdalomtól megránduló arcát, majd az égre nézek, és teljesen megrémülök. A félelmemnek a bozontos hajú lány ad hangot.

- Nem itta meg a bájitalát! Meg fog támadni! – jajveszékel a kezét tördelve.

Azonnal cselekszem. Elállom Harry és a lány útját, majd a pálcámat Peterre szegezem, de már késő. Peter Remus remegő kezéből kikapja a pálcáját, és átváltozik, de előtte még elkábítja a tehetetlen, vörös hajú fiút, aki ájultan esik a földre. Már csak azt látom, hogy a patkány gyorsan eliszkol a fűben az éjszakába. 

De nincs idő vele törődni, mert az átváltozott barátom épp hangosan felvonít, majd fenyegetően morogva felénk fordul. A gyerekek elé ugrom.

- Fussatok! – kiáltom.

- Nem hagyjuk itt Ront! – kiáltja Harry.

- Ront bízzátok rám!

- Nem… - de a további vitát elvágja Remus gyors közeledése.

Nem teketóriázok, hanem gyorsan átváltozom, és mivel nincs más lehetőségem, nekiugrok. Persze tudom, hogy esélyem sincs egy ilyen nagy bestia ellen, de nem hagyhatom, hogy a gyerekeknek támadjon. Egy darabig birkózunk, majd becsalom a fák közé. Még sokáig eltarthatna, ez a vidámnak egyáltalán nem mondható „eszmecserém" Remusszal,de hirtelen meghallunk egy jellegzetes vonyítást a távolból. Barátom szorítása hirtelen enged, és eliramodik a hang irányába. 

Fájdalomtól összetörten roskadok a földre. A sebeim véreznek, s az oldalam szúr. Pár pillanatot várok, hogy összeszedjem magam, és elmúljon a remegésem, majd visszaváltozom, és elindulok a tó irányába, hogy kimossam a sebeimet, de bár ne tenném…

Szinte abban a pillanatban érzékelem a lélekölő hideget, amit semmi mással nem lehet összetéveszteni, s így az előző remegésem is súlyos értelmet nyer. Rögtön peregni kezdenek életem legszörnyűbb emlékei, miközben belülről fojtogat a hideg, s láthatatlan, jeges ujjak szorítják el a torkomat. Az emlékeim lassú filmkockákként hömpölyögnek elmémben, mint a homokóra szemei a végtelenbe veszve. Én is elveszek saját életem fonalában, amely úgy pörög, mint egy megállíthatatlan orsó a rokkán. 

Felsejlik előttem Lily és James halott teste, amint kimeredt, üveges szemekkel hevernek a padlón, és sorban a többi barátom, akiket Voldemort ölt vagy öletett meg, kegyetlenül. 

A lábaim hamarosan már nem bírják, és remegve roskadok össze közvetlenül a tó partján. Látom sápadt tükörképemet a tó tükrében, amelyet a telihold jólesően világít meg, de hamarosan elsötétedik, mert a dementorok hidege befagyasztja a tavat, és a hirtelen támadt fagytól a felhők eltakarják a holdat, elvéve összes reményemet. 

Tudom, mi következik, mert innen nincs kiút, bárhogyan töröm is a fejem. Több száz börtönlidérc vesz körül, a lelkemre pályázva. Ez számukra táplálékot jelent, semmi többet, de nekem a létemet jelenti. Ez az egyetlen megmaradt kincsem, amit még magaménak tudhatok. 

Összekuporodom a hideg földön, s a kezeim közé temetem a fejemet, hogy így védekezzem, de tudom, nincs menekvés. Az életem értelme Jamesék halálának estéjén elveszett, s most a Sorsom is beteljesedik. Érzem, hogy már minden elszáll belőlem, s az elmémet köd fedi be. Minden elhomályosul, és lényegtelenné válik, mint egy hazug, kikényszeríttet vallomás, amely semmit sem ér. 

Hát eddig tartott az életem. Egy ócska töredékké váltam, mint egy ősidőkből való cserépdarab. Hamarosan egy vegetáló báb leszek, mikor megkapom életem leghidegebb, s egyben utolsó csókját, s a lelkemet kiszippantják.

A köd egyre hatalmasabb, és már nem tudok küzdeni a sötétség ellen, mint a süllyedő hajó, amin átbuknak a hullámok, örök sírba vonva végleg. Ilyen vagyok én is, képlékeny és múlandó. 

Érzem, hogy már nem bírom sokáig, de a lelkem még harcol, s egész valóm felsikolt.

- Miért! – kiáltom, de csak hörgésszerű hang hagyja el a számat. 

Nem érkezik válasz a kétségbeesett kiáltásra, csak az üresség marad a fejemben, mely hörgő, magas kacagással vegyül. Aztán már a hangját is meghallom az elmémben.

- Végre ez is eljött, Sirius Black! Most a miénk leszel, ezúttal örökre. Engedd el magad, s akkor nem fog fájni. Lazíts! – hallom a vékony, hideg hangot a fejemben. 

Egyszerre mindenem tiltakozni kezd, s ez elég ahhoz, hogy előjöjjön az eltemetett életösztönöm. Az élni akarásom utolsó maradékával próbálok felkiáltani.

- Ne… - hörgöm. 

Több nem jön ki a torkomon. Még halványan érzékelem, hogy valaki szólít, de már nem tudok reagálni rá, mert elnyelnek az eddig csak nyaldosó sötétség hullámai.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet**

**Megmenekülés**

Tompán émelyegve ébredek. Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el, és hirtelen azt sem, hogy mi történt velem. Kinyitom a szemem, de szinte rögtön vissza is kell csuknom, mert valami furcsa fény nagy erővel vakít el. _Ez a túlvilág?_ Kérdezem magamtól, mert a börtönlidércek támadását túl nem élhettem, az kizárt. Tömény faggyúillat csapja meg az orromat, amely apró neszek kíséretében a valóságot juttatja el hozzám.

Lassan újra kinyitom a szemem, óvatosan szoktatva a fényhez. A világosságtól, melyet egy kopott íróasztalom elhelyezett gyertyák adnak, kibontakozik egy ízlésesen berendezett szoba képe. A bútorok és a falak színei egy Roxforti lakosztály érzetét keltik. Mintha jártam volna már itt. Az érzést erősíti, hogy az asztalon nem sokkal a gyertyák mellett egy halom pergamentekercset és könyvet látok. Ezek egy tanári lakosztály elengedhetetlen kellékeit.

Mikor kipillantok az ablakon, a szürke ködös éjszakában felsejlenek az ódon kastély szemközt magasodó tornyai. Megannyi büszke tüske, mely mindenkit elvarázsol, aki akár egyszer is belépett a kapuján. Olyan biztonságot adó nyugalom árad szét bennem, ami mindig csak ezen épület falai közt önt el.

Kinyújtózom ültömben, és megpróbálok rájönni, mi történhetett. Tisztán emlékszem a dementorokra, a lelket szipolyozó hidegre, aztán a sötétségre, amely pár perccel ezelőtt még teljesen elborított. A teljes reménytelenség érzésére, amely szinte beszippantott és magával rántott a lét végtelen tajtékába.

_– Tehát valaki megmentett_ – nyilall belém a felismerés.

De nincs sok időm filozofálgatni a történtekről, mert nyikordul az ajtó, s Albus Dumbledore lép be rajta. Teljesen megdermedek, fogalmam sincs, hogy most mi következik.

_– Valószínűleg vallatás_ – szólal meg egy hang bennem.

De az idős igazgató arcán a szokásos enyhe, már-már bűnbánó kifejezés ül egy sejtelmes mosoly kíséretében. Teljesen összezavarodva kászálódok fel a földről, ahol eddig ültem, s nézek bele azokba a lehetetlen kék szemekbe válaszokat keresve. De az íriszekben az eddig is jól ismert pajkos fény csillog. Nem igazán tudom hova tenni ezt a viselkedést, ezért várom, hogy ő szólaljon meg.

– Hogy vagy, fiam? – teszi fel a számomra legképtelenebb kérdést. Tágranyílt szemekkel meredek rá. – Nem kell ilyen meglepetten nézned rám, nem gárgyultam meg. Nagyon is józan vagyok – folytatja, arcán egy meleg mosollyal.

– De hát magának gyűlölnie kéne engem! – bukik ki belőlem.

– Dehogy gyűlöllek, fiam. Nem érzek irántad semmi ilyesmit.

– De...

– Nincs semmi de. Azt hiszem, innod kellene valamit. – Szavait egy pálcaintés követi, melynek hatására az asztalon egy csésze finoman gőzölgő tea jelenik meg pár aprósütemény társaságában.

– Miért törődik ennyire velem? – kérdezem, még mindig kissé megrökönyödve.

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy közös ismerősünk elmondott mindent. – Rámeredek. Csak egy valaki mondhatta el neki. – Most pedig idd meg a teádat. Nagyon jót fog tenni. Erősnek kell lenned, mert a dementorok hamarosan itt lesznek, és megkapod a csókot. Én nem segíthetek rajtad, fiam, csak a szerencse, amely remélem, ma is veled lesz.

Csak ostobán tudok bámulni rá, és nem értem, hogy lehet valaki ilyen optimista. Az azkabani őrök említésére az egész belsőm fájdalmasan összerándul. Olyan erővel kúszik fel bennem a rettegés, hogy reszkető ujjaim közül kicsúszik a csésze. Nagyot koppan a padlón, és darabokra törik, mint ahogy az én reményem is.

– Többet nem tehetek – mondja Dumbledore, és egy sejtelmes mosoly kíséretében elhagyja a szobát.

Lélekben és fizikailag teljesen összeroskadok. Nem érdekel, mi fog történni pár perc múlva, mert nem látok semmi kiutat. Abba a sarokba húzódok vissza, amelyikben magamhoz tértem, s az ősz igazgató szavaitól teljesen megzavarodva bámulok magam elé. Nem értem, miért emlegeti a szerencsét, hisz rajtam már az sem segíthet. Megkapom a dementorok jeges ajándékát, és lelkem örökre eltávozik erről a világról. De minél jobban közeledik a perc, annál világosabban érezem, hogy ezt nem akarom, hogy valaminek történnie kell, hogy nem lehet így vége.

Ösztönösen átölelem magam, hogy így védekezzek az elkerülhetetlen ellen, de rá kell jönnöm, hogy lehetetlenség, mert semmi nem fog történni. Aztán hirtelen elönt a pánik.

_Hát eddig tartott az utad, Sirius Black. A szenvedés és bujdosás. Hamarosan megpihenhetsz. Hasztalan gyötrődésednek itt a vége. Ebből a toronyból már csak a lelketlen testedet viszik ki – _tolulnak agyamba az egyre kétségbeesettebb gondolatok.

Már nem érdekel, mi lesz, csak legyen vége. Érzem, hogy kezdek beletörődni a sorsomba.

_Vége van. Vége van _– ismételgetem, mint valami őrült.

Aztán abbahagyom. Hirtelen, végtelen nyugalom jár át, s érezem, hogy teljesen ellazulok. Aztán, ahogy ez az érzés jött, olyan gyorsan el is ment és a helyét egy könyörtelenül fojtogató félelem veszi át, mely valómat szétszaggatni készül. Fáj mindenem, ahogy létem tiltakozik az ilyesfajta végzet ellen. Nedvességet érzek az arcomon, az élni akarás könnyeit. Ezt az érzést már nagyon régen nem tapasztaltam. Fázni kezdek, el akarok menni innen oda, ahol soha nem találhatnak meg, egy olyan helyre, ahol boldog lehetek, mindent újra kezdhetek.

Belemerülök a tompán szivárgó álomképekbe, melyek egy jobb jövő részleteivel ámítanak. Nem teljesen vagyok magamnál, de a ködön keresztül is eljut a fülemig egy nesz, ami hirtelen teljesen kijózanít. Keresem a zaj forrását, s mikor az ablakot éri a tekintetem, szinte nem is hiszek a szememnek. Harryt látom, amint valamin imbolyogva lebeg az ablakom előtt. Mögötte Hermione Granger ül. Sebesen felpattanok, s pár lépéssel ott termek.

– Ti mit kerestek itt? – bukik ki belőlem a kérdés.

– Jöttünk megszöktetni – válaszolja nemes egyszerűséggel a keresztfiam.

– Zárva van az ablak – legyintek lemondóan.

– Mindjárt megoldom – válaszolja most a bozontos hajú lány.

Azzal, egyik kezével elengedi Harry derekát, és a talárjába nyúl, amelyből előveszi a pálcáját, majd az ablakra szegezi, s elsuttog egy nyitóbűbájt, amire az egy kattanással kinyílik.

– Másszon mögénk – sürget Harry.

Gyors, de óvatos mozdulatokkal kimászok a párkányra, és pár kissé bizonytalan próbálkozás után már, a közben beazonosított varázslény, egy hippogrif hátán vagyok. Ezután elrepülünk az egyik tágas torony felé, ahol biztonságosan landolni tudunk. A két gyerek leszáll az állat hátáról, s a keresztfiam így szól.

– A hippogrifet Csikócsőrnek hívják. Vigyázzon magára! Menjen! Siessen!

– Köszönöm, amit értem tettetek!

– Semmiség, de most már tényleg menjen! – kiáltják most már egyszerre.

– Harry, tudtad, hogy a szüleid megkértek, hogy legyek a keresztapád? – kérdezem halkan.

– Igen, tudtam. Menjen! Ha itt találják, magának vége.

– Viszlát, Harry – köszönök el. – A szüleid büszkék lennének rád – mosolygok rá.

A fiú visszamosolyog. Nem akarom itt hagyni, de muszáj. Megrántom a láncot Csikócsőr nyakán. Az állat hirtelen a magasba emelkedik és nekivág az ismeretlennek. Még visszanézek a gyerekekre, akik integetnek, majd elnyel a sötét éjszaka.

Bujdosásom egy új szakasza kezdődik, ami nem lesz olyan keserves, mint eddig. Tudják, hogy ártatlan vagyok, legalábbis azok, akik számítanak nekem. Csak egyet sajnálok, mégpedig azt, hogy Harrynek továbbra is azokkal a muglikkal kell élnie, s nem én gondoskodhatok róla.

Sóhajtok, majd teljesen átadom magam a repülés csodájának, s nem gondolok a jövő nehézségeire, csak élvezem a szabadságot.

Pár órával később már kellő távolságra vagyok a Roxforttól, így leszállok a fák között. Kutyává változom és kimerültségemben szinte azonnal álomtalan álomba zuhanok, szorosan Csikócsőr oldalához bújva.


End file.
